Área 12: En la mente de Suzaku
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: -Fic de CG: R2!- Después de convertirse en Caballero Round, Suzaku vuelve a la Academia Ashford con un único objetivo: enamorar a Lelouch o cagarla en el intento. Claro que Rollo no se lo pondrá fácil. Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

1La gravilla oscura crujía bajo el peso de sus pies. Enfundado en el elegante uniforme de la Academia Ashford, Suzaku miró hacia adelante, sin saber cómo sentirse. Suya había sido la decisión de volver al Área 11, con la excusa de mantener controlado a Lelouch. Pero sus sentimientos eran otros. A penas habían pasado unos meses desde que el Emperador le hubiese iniciado una nueva vida sin Nunnally y sin recuerdos de haber sido Zero a Lelouch, pero todos y cada uno de esos días, Suzaku pensó en él.

Lo odiaba, por supuesto. Había asesinado a Euphie, después de haberla controlado con el Geass. Lo había controlado a él mismo. Les había mentido a todos, incluso a Nunnally y sin embargo pudo acudir todos los días a la Academia con una sonrisa en los labios. Con esa sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y que hacía perder la razón a Suzaku. Esa sonrisa que, grabada a fuego en su memoria, lo había empujado a volver al Área 11.

Aun inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, dio los pasos hacia el interior de la Academia Ashford, cartera en mano, dispuesto a descubrir la verdad enmarañada en su mente.

La sorpresa fue general y casi palpable al entrar Suzaku en el aula. Los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, los más cercanos a Suzaku, fueron los más emocionados. Mentalmente, Shirley agradeció la ausencia de Nina. Su miedo casi xenofóbico a los Eleven habría amargado el regreso de Suzaku, pese a que él era un Britannian Honorario.

– Kururugi, puedes sentarte junto a Lamperouge– indicó la profesora Villeta.

Suzaku asintió. Caminó con el rostro hierático hasta la fila donde se ubicaba Lelouch. El príncipe desterrado también mantuvo el semblante sereno mientras observaba a su amigo acercarse a cada paso. Ambos sabían que más de una docena de pares de ojos los observaban con atención cosa que solo hizo que Suzaku sintiera el camino más largo y tenso. Por fin llegó. Se quedó de pie, mirando a Lelouch directamente a los ojos. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con un ojo violáceo y otro con el anómalo e indefinible color del Geass, por lo que casi soltó un suspiro al ver los ojos del chico completamente normales. Normales hasta que un brillo apareció en ellos, alertando a Suzaku. Pero no era un brillo amenazante, era un sentimiento amistoso que también se reflejaba en su rostro, una sonrisa perfecta y tranquila jugueteando sobre los labios pálidos de Lelouch.

Era _la_ sonrisa.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Suzaku– la voz seguía siendo la misma, ligeramente grave, con esa cadencia elegante que le había otorgado su educación de príncipe. Y tan hipnótica como siempre.

Gracias al tono tranquilo, Suzaku se dio cuenta de que ese era su amigo Lelouch, el verdadero Lelouch. El que existió antes de que toda esa locura del Geass explotara. En sus recuerdos, la voz de Zero era desagradablemente persuasiva y seductora, algunas veces casi ronroneante.

La mente de Suzaku se dividió en dos: la parte que lo llamaba mentiroso y le recordaba constantemente que estaba delante del asesino de Euphie y de miles de personas inocentes, y la parte que le recordaba que ese Lelouch, Zero, había estado influenciado por el Geass. El chico castaño no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera.

– Me alegro de verte.

Al sentarse y sacar sus libros y libretas, Suzaku fingía prestar atención a la clase, contento de que Villetta no diera lugar a distracciones demasiado obvias. Así, mientras garabateaba cosas sin sentido sobre su libreta, pudo enfrascarse en su batalla interna. El Suzaku que odiaba a Zero y el Suzaku que intentaba aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Lelouch.

_Porque, dejémonos de ñoñerías amistosas_, se dijo a sí mismo el Suzaku que pensaba en Lelouch,_ tantas justificaciones después de todo lo que ha hecho Zero... no es solo amistad. Genial, fallé al proteger a Euphie y ahora tengo sentimientos raros al pensar en Lelouch... El Emperador va a asesinarme._

Antes de lo que le hubiese agradado, llegó la hora del recreo. Rápidamente, para que Lelouch no se percatara de las estupideces escritas, Suzaku cerró la libreta con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Lelouch le dirigió una mirada irónica.

– ¿A nuestro Caballero Round le molesta volver a las mundanas clases?– se burló.

Como los dos yo internos aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo, Suzaku no supo si sonreírle o lanzarse a golpearlo. Al cabo de unas fracciones de segundo, prevaleció la necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

– Sí, claro– respondió en el mismo tono–. Es frustrante dejar guerras y homicidios estúpidos y sin sentido para venir a aprender y sacar provecho de los avances del Imperio. Sí, horrible.

Su conversación termino cuando Milly, Shirley y Rivalz se abalanzaron sobre él, acribillándolo a preguntas y frases emocionadas. De alguna forma, consiguieron arrastrarlo mientras seguían parloteando y coger sus almuerzos (**NA:** Ojo, que en la primera temporada usaban viles obentos de toda la vida de Japón. Pero eso sí, ellos son Britannian y son mejores que los Eleven, eh? XD). Bajaron a los inmensos jardines, donde se sentaron y Suzaku aguantó pacientemente que lo siguieran atacando a preguntas. No bien terminaba de responder a una, se lanzaban a la siguiente. Incluso Lelouch. Lo que ya no pudo soportar fue cuando comenzaron a hacerle preguntas acerca de la captura de Zero.

Su yo violento, el que odiaba a Lelouch, no podía aguantar que el chico de pelo negro mostrara abiertamente su curiosidad acerca del caso, como si nada hubiese tenido que ver con él. Por suerte, y antes de que perdiera el control, una voz alegre se alzó en el aire, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¡Hermano!

Un chico de cabello castaño claro –exactamente el mismo color que el pelo de Nunnally– y ojos púrpura, al que Suzaku identificó como Rollo, el hermano falso, llegó corriendo mientras sonreía y en su puño cerrado escondía algo. Los ignoró a todos abiertamente, tanto que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Suzaku. Sencillamente llegó y acaparó toda la atención de Lelouch.

– Mira lo que nos han dado hoy en la clase de Biología– exclamó mientras abría su mano y dejaba relucir una piedra ovalada y lisa, que parecía poseer todos los colores existentes en su interior. Ante la mirada sonriente de Lelouch, Rollo explicó–. Es un ópalo. El juego de colores lo causa la difracción de la luz en sus partículas.

– Es precioso– le dijo Milly con una sonrisa.

Rollo también le sonrió, sin tomarla mucho en cuenta. Solo ansiaba la reacción de Lelouch. Sabía de sobra que era el hermano sustituto de Nunnally. Y el niño debía saber quién era Suzaku. Pero o interpretaba muy bien su papel de adorable hermano menor, o solo le interesaba Lelouch. Al verlo, Suzaku no pudo evitar pensar en Nunnally, en lo mucho que ella adoraba a Lelouch, y que ese niño nuevo le habían arrebatado el puesto en la vida de Lelouch.

Por ese motivo Rollo, con su sonrisa inocente y su rostro angelical, desagradó a Suzaku de sobremanera.

– Es cierto– concedió Lelouch, devolviendo a Suzaku a la realidad–. Es muy bonito, Rollo.

Rivalz soltó un suspiro exagerado, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Por qué les dan piedras en la clase de biología?– preguntó con tono aburrido.

– Bueno, es la clase de Biología y Geología– respondió Shirley.

– Blablabla. Shirley siempre con la última palabra.

Unas suaves risas generales llenaron el aire, hasta que Lelouch cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– Por cierto, Rollo– dijo mientras le hacía un hueco a su hermano para que pudiera sentarse–, ¿no te has dado cuenta de quién ha venido?

Miró a Rollo y a Suzaku alternativamente, esperando las reacciones. Estos, a su vez, también se miraron. Eran los únicos que conocían la verdad más allá de la realidad creada por el Emperador y nunca se habían visto. A pesar de eso, Rollo tenía una misión que cumplir.

– ¡Suzaku!– saludó, dándole a su voz un tono de alegre sorpresa y leve añoranza.

Suzaku sonrió, mientras que en su interior se sintió asqueado ante esa copia casi burlesca de Nunnally, la dulce Nunnally que había llegado a considerar como su propia hermana.

Pero aun más le molestaba la forma en la que Rollo exigía la atención de Lelouch, con su fingida inocencia y sus constantes miradas cariñosas a las que el mayor respondía con sonrisas.

– Has crecido mucho, Rollo– improvisó Suzaku, mientras ponía a su mente a trabajar en busca de algo hiriente–. No te pareces en nada a Lelouch, nadie diría que son hermanos.

El niño captó el trasfondo de la frase al vuelo, y apretó los dientes.

– Es cierto– intervino Milly, ajena a la verdad de aquellas palabras–. Rollo es mucho más responsable, no se escapa para ir a jugar ajedrez.

– Mira quién fue a hablar– espetó Lelouch–. La que nos lanza almuerzos mientras corremos para escapar de la profesora Villeta.

Milly se rió ante el comentario.

– Desagradecido– dijo–. No volveré a ayudarte.

En medio de las charlas agradables y las bromas diarias, Rollo y Suzaku se miraron. No, definitivamente no se iban a caer bien.


	2. Chapter 2

1Hola hola!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que añadieron mi fic a sus favoritos y me dejaron un review! De verdad, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me emociono cuando me llegan los mails de ! Respondamos:

**Miku-holic: **Oh, sí, Suzaku y Rollo se pondrán muy celosos uno de otro. Y cada uno usará trucos sucios, muehehe! Aquí tienes la continuación Muchas gracias por el review!

**Mythical Darkness:** Pues sí, solo le perdono que haya entregado a Zero porque es muy fácil hacer yaoi con él, que si no XD... Prometo tratar bien a Lulu, pero lo que pase con Rollo no es responsabilidad mía, sino de Suzaku XD Muchas gracias por el review!

**Lado.Oscuro: **Me alegro de que te encantara! Aquí está la continuación, así que disfruta Y gracias por el review!

**Inu-chan Girl:** Yo considero que el mejor candidato para Lulu es Schneizel, coff :3 Pero sí, Suzaku es un buen partido XD Aunque tienes razón ¬.¬ Últimamente me están dando ganas de golpearlo, no puedo esperar al capítulo 17 de r2. Muchas gracias por el review!

* * *

Rollo estiró un brazo y golpeó el estridente despertador a primera hora de la mañana. No tenía ganas de moverse y sentía su cabeza como si estuviera llena de algodón. La sensación era tan desagradable que decidió quedarse quieto un momento hasta que se le pasara.

Una leve sacudida lo devolvió a la realidad.

– Vamos, Rollo, ya es tarde– decía la voz de Lelouch.

– ¿Her... mano?– murmuró entre dientes.

Abrió un poco los ojos, a penas una rendija que le permitiera ver su propia cama. Y ahí estaba Lelouch, elegantemente atractivo con su uniforme al completo, sentado sobre sus mantas con una media sonrisa.

– Te has quedado dormido– le informó en tono suave–. Ya son las seis y media...

– ¿¡Qué!?

Rollo se incorporó de golpe y saltó fuera de la cama. Corrió descalzo hasta su armario y comenzó a sacar su uniforme. En medio de su frenesí, Lelouch se puso de pie y caminó hacia Rollo. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros pequeños de su hermano y lo detuvo.

– Rollo– lo giró suavemente, y acercó su rostro, sin darse cuenta de lo incómodo que hacía sentir al castaño–, tienes mala cara. ¿Has dormido bien?

Interiormente, Rollo agradeció que su sonrojo pudiera atribuirse a una fiebre inexistente. Tener el rostro de Lelouch tan cerca lo hacía sentir impulsos que no traerían nada bueno, y lo hacía respirar rápido, como si acabase de correr una clase entera de Educación Física de la profesora Villeta. Giró la cabeza para poder responder algo coherente.

– Yo...– tartamudeó– no... no he dormido bien.

Sin quitarle las manos de los hombros, Lelouch dobló un poco las rodillas, para estar a la misma altura que Rollo. Este tragó saliva. Aun tenía la cara girada, pero la respiración de Lelouch cosquilleaba sobre su mejilla de lo cerca que estaba.

– ¿Por qué?– le preguntó, con su aliento cálido.

_¡Ah! ¡Vete, por piedad, vete!_, rugió Rollo en su interior.

– La verdad es que no lo sé– mintió. Sabía muy bien que sus problemas se centraban en cierto castaño molesto que se esmeraba en llamar la atención de _su_ hermano–. Estoy un poco atontado, pero se me pasara en cuanto desayune algo.

Lelouch pareció conforme con eso, por lo que retiró sus manos y volvió a estirar las piernas. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, miró a Rollo y esbozó una sonrisa teñida de preocupación.

– Tómatelo con calma, ¿sí?– pidió mientras apoyaba una mano en el pomo dorado de la puerta– No quiero que te enfermes.

Rollo hizo un esfuerzo soberano para sonreír y asentir. Una vez se hubo ido Lelouch, Rollo apoyó su espalda en la puerta del armario, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. Consiguió vestirse sin que el temblor de sus manos lo entorpeciera demasiado. Cuando abotonó el cuarto botón de su chaqueta del uniforme, corrió a su baño a mojarse la cara.

_Cálmate_, se dijo a sí mismo. Dejó las manos sobre su cara mojada y el grifo abierto. _No pasa nada, no es como él fuera a besarte o algo así. Tranquilo. Ahora aparecerás en el comedor, desayunarás algo y seguiremos con lo de todos los días. Villetta podría matarme por esto..._

Aun sin convencerse, Rollo caminó al pequeño comedor que él y Lelouch tenían cerca de sus habitaciones, donde desayunaban, comían y cenaban siempre juntos. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla alta de madera. Se estaba llevando una taza de café a los labios, que se quedó a medio camino cuando Rollo entró.

– ¿Como te sientes?– preguntó Lelouch, bajando la taza de café y poniéndose de pie.

– Estoy bien– mintió Rollo–. No te levantes. Solo necesito comer algo. Me muero de hambre.

Sonrió de forma dulce y, esperaba, convincente. Al parecer así fue, pues Lelouch le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a sentarse, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Rollo caminó a su sitio, mirando al suelo como si las baldosas le resultaran fascinantes. Se sentó, aun sin levantar la vista, y devoró una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. Cuando se acabó la segunda, se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba hambriento. Estiró la mano para coger otra tostada, pero se dio cuenta de que no había más.

Entonces, en su campo de visión, apareció un plato con dos tostadas más. Levantó la mirada hacia Lelouch, y observó como el chico de pelo negro le tendía su plato con expresión amable.

– Yo ya no tengo hambre– le dijo.

Rollo sonrió, agradecido, y empezó a zampar. Lelouch lo observó mientras daba tragos cortos a su café. Al terminar la última tostada, Lelouch le acercó un vaso con leche, que Rollo aceptó con otra sonrisa y se lo bebió sin detenerse ni a respirar.

– Vaya...– exclamó Lelouch, pasmado.

La sonrisa de Rollo se extendió.

– Te dije que solo era hambre.

Lelouch asintió y se puso en pie.

– Ve a lavarte los dientes, tenemos que irnos.

Tal vez ese día fuera mejor que el anterior, era lo que pensaba Rollo mientras caminaba al lado de Lelouch, sonriente. Incluso estuvo amigable con Milly y Shirley al encontrárselas en el pasillo. Shirley no lo molestaba todo lo que se podía esperar, pese a que era obvio que estaba enamorada de Lelouch. Sencillamente, a Rollo le parecía demasiado... simple, como para poder llegar a interesarle a su hermano. A Lelouch debían agradarle las personas inteligentes, que fueran interesantes. Por eso Rollo siempre se esforzaba al máximo en sus clases.

Rivalz también se unió al grupo y siguieron caminando por los pasillos, hablando amigablemente. Rollo pensó que podría seguir con esa misión durante el resto de su vida, si Lelouch estaba con él. Sonrió cuando Milly se dirigió a él.

– ¡Eh, espérenme!

La sonrisa se congeló en sus labios y sus hombros se pusieron rígidos al escuchar esa molesta voz. Y casi hace una mueca cuando Lelouch se giró sonriendo.

– Buenos días, Suzaku– saludó.

Y a Rollo le faltó poco para gruñir.

Suzaku, el castaño insufrible que estaba bajo la protección del Emperador, se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Daba largas zancadas que lo acercaban inexorablemente hacia Lelouch.

– Buenos días– respondió Suzaku, sonriéndoles a todos.

Roll tenía la paranoia de que solo sonreía a Lelouch. De pronto, todos se giraron hacia Suzaku comenzaron a charlar con él. Reanudaron la marcha hacia sus clases, pero esta vez Rollo se había quedado en un segundo plano, incluso caminaba detrás de ellos. Eso no le molestaba especialmente. Lo que le molestaba era ver a Lelouch hablar y sonreír con el hombre que lo había entregado, que le había robado su libertad y tenía la desvergüenza de hacerse llamar su amigo.

Suzaku no lo merecía.

Desesperado, Rollo miró de un lado a otro, buscando alguna excusa para poder llamar la atención de Lelouch. Por un golpe de suerte inesperado, estaban pasando junto al aula de clase de Cocina. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rollo parpadeó y activó su Geass. Todo se quedó en completo silencio, y totalmente inmóvil. Aprovechó y entró corriendo. Abrió y cerró los armarios en busca de algo que pudiera servirle. En pocos segundos encontró un bote de harina. Lo abrió y cogió un puñado.

Con la mano libre, cerró el armario y volvió corriendo a su sitio antes de que se agotara su tiempo. Se colocó entre dos alumnas y aspiró toda la harina que tenía en su puño. Estornudando y tosiendo, tiró el resto entre las dos chicas y se colocó unos cuatro metros detrás de Lelouch, a penas un instante antes de que todos recuperaran el control de su tiempo.

– ... así que ser un Caballero Round no es muy divertido...– iba diciendo Suzaku.

– ¿¡Rollo!?– Lelouch lo giró de manera magnífica, girándose a su hermano.

Rollo sobreactuó un poquito, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, apoyándose en su mano derecha y utilizando la izquierda para taparse boca y nariz mientras tosía a causa de la harina. Aunque era cierto que le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Los granos de harina se adherían a su garganta y a sus fosas nasales. A veces soltaba mezclas de estornudos con toses, y le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos de lo mucho que los apretaba.

– ¿¡Rollo, está bien!?– Lelouch corrió el espacio que los separaba y casi derrapa mientras se agachaba a su lado.

– ¿Rollo?– lo llamó Milly mientras los demás se acercaban corriendo.

Aunque hubiese querido, Rollo no habría podido responder por su ataque de tos. Lelouch estaba rayando la histeria y le pidió a Rivalz que fuera a buscar a la profesora Villetta. Shirley lo acompañó. Así, ambos desaparecieron corriendo del pasillo. A su alrededor, varios alumnos se interesaron por si podían ayudar al pequeño Rollo, pero Lelouch no les prestaba ninguna atención. Apoyó a Rollo contra su pecho y lo hizo levantar la mirada.

– Estabas fingiendo en el desayuno, ¿verdad?– preguntó preocupado.

Rollo respondió con una tos perruna. Sin embargo, la cercanía a Lelouch le volvió a dar a sus mejillas un tono rojo que esperaba que pareciera febril. Poco a poco, el ataque se iba calmando y Rollo se recargó sobre los brazos de Lelouch.

– Deberías llevarlo a su habitación– sugirió Milly–. Yo iré a avisarle a mi abuelo para que llame a un médico.

– Gracias– respondió Lelouch.

Se puso en pie, cargando a Rollo como si no sintiera su peso. Suzaku se había quedado un poco descolocado por esa escena, pero los demás alumnos ya habían vuelto a sus actividades. Lelouch ni siquiera se giró para prestarle atención a Suzaku caminó en silencio hacia su habitación, mientras Rollo intentaba normalizar su respiración, sin preocuparse por lo que diría el médico.

El niño giró la cabeza hacia Suzaku. Y esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

Suzaku apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le empezaba a doler la mandíbula cuando lo entendió todo. Pero un simple niño no le iba a quitar su lugar para Lelouch, por muchos Geass que tuviera.

* * *

o.o hemos acabado el capítulo dos. ¿Les gustó? ¡Rollo es un desgraciado! XD

Servidora se acabó esta semana el Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core (qué tiene que ver eso con el fic?!) y tengo que reconocer que lloré con el final TT Quiero decir... ¡Sí, claro que sabía que Zack iba a morir! ¡Pero le cogí cariño, coño! TT No es lo mismo que te hablen de él en el FFVII a que lo juegues y convivas con él y ganes con él... Además, la canción de Why, de Ayaka, es preciosa. Si no han jugado al FF, da igual, ustedes bájensela. En cuanto empieza no puedo evitar pensar en grito de Cloud ;; (Y QUÉ HA TENIDO QUE VER ESO CON EL FIC!?)

En fin... Pórtense mal y cuídense mucho

Annell vi Britannia (XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, queridos PC-leyentes! n-n Gracias por volver a cliquear aquí un capítulo más. Lamento haberme tardado, pero así soy yo. A veces me viene la inspiración, a veces se me va, se me va leeejos...XD Pasemos con los reviews :3

**Mythical Darkness:** Seh, Rollo es un desgraciado adorable y con mucha técnica XD Y el SchneizelxLelouch también. Si puedes recomendarme algún fic de esos dos, te estaré eternamente agradecida, en serio :3

Bashing? IC?... Lo siento, soy bastante ignorante XD –Annell vestida de granjera con un burro al lado–. Dioses, advierto que el capítulo 19 influenciará en este fic. Gracias por el review n.n

**Lado.Oscuro: **Sí, claro que Suzaku también actuará, juju. Aquí tienes la continuación! nn Y gracias por tu review otro capi más :3

**Shiji:** Me alegro de que te gustara! n-n Suzaku también peleará por su Lulu! Así que disfruta :3 Gracias por el review n.n

**Gabrii: **Todos son un amor cuando se matan unos a otros por poder conseguir a Lelouch XD Aunque tienes razón en decir que Suzaku es un maldito. Es malditamente adorable XD gracias por el review n-n

**milkymaya:** Oh, sí, mi idea era mantener a Rollo tal y como lo pintan en el anime, ese hermanito abandonado que se emociona al recibir cariño por primera vez... Me alegro ver que al parecer lo estoy consiguiendo n.n ¡A mí, seguidoras! XD ¡He actualizado! Y gracias de nuevo por tu review n.n

**Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan: **¿Aun no has terminado la primera temporada? O.O Vaya, te he hecho GRANDES spoilers... LO SIENTO T.T –Annell se siente culpable y se va a su esquinita con su burro– En fin... por lo menos espero que este capítulo te guste T.T Pero gracias por el review n-n

**Inu-chan Girl: **Lo de Rollo es cuestión de puntos de vista, ¿no? XD Schneizel es mejor por muchos motivos. También es de familia noble, es más alto, más guapo, más inteligente y más elegante que Suzaku. Además, es incesto XD Creo que a todos nos cae mal Suzaku desde que traicionó a Lelouch XD Gracias por el review! n.n

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **Sí, ya vi el 17! Tendrías que haberme visto! (Bueno, no, mejor no, habrías cuestionado mi salud mental). Pasé de gritar "¡Desgraciado mamón hijo de tu...!" a ponerme "oh, pobrecito...". Bueno, aquí tienes lo que hará Suzaku ahora, muehehe. ¡Gracias por el review! n.n

**Riruyu: **Oh, sí, Rollo es un buen estratega (será cosa de gente con Geass) y lo demostrará. Y bueno... Suzaku es un buen guerrero XD Gracias, pero creo que aun me queda mucho por mejorar en mi forma de redactar n.n ¡Gracias por el review!

**Rian Kyou: **mira, yo te pongo el nick de toda la vida, va? XD Wiii, entonces te gustó! nn A ti te haré spoilers por ser del Dai Corren Dan X3! Kissuuus!!

¡¡Gracias por los review a todos!! n-n

* * *

El resto del día, Suzaku consiguió suprimir su parte _odio a Lelouch_ para que surgiera una porción mental llamada _Área 12: odio a Rollo_. La construcción de esta área le ocupó toda su concentración. Su mente se había convertido en un campamento militar donde se preocupaba de obtener a Lelouch por encima de Rollo. No, aun no se había aclarado sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, si lo odiaba o si lo amaba. Pero si no era suyo, ¿de qué le servían todos esos sentimientos?

Definitivamente, se impondría por encima de Rollo. Él también sabía usar trucos sucios. Concretamente del tipo _soy igual de adorable que tú, incluso más_.

–¡Kururgi Suzaku!– le gritaron.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe.

– ¡Sí, señor!– respondió, usando por inercia la respuesta ante una orden en el ejército.

Sus compañeros de clase se dividieron en dos grupos de reacciones: las chicas y chicos que lo miraban maravillados por su comportamiento de firme soldado y las chicas y chicos que se rieron de él por ser atrapado en un descanso cerebral. En cambio, el profesor de turno (al cual Suzaku no supo identificar, ni la materia que impartía) frunció el ceño, notablemente enfadado.

– Veo que el Neoclasicismo es su fuerte, como para permitirse no prestar atención en mi clase– le espetó mirándolo por debajo de sus gafas cuadradas. Suzaku guardó silencio, esperando el castigo que sabía que vendría–. Así que me plasmará su sabiduría en un trabajo escrito a mano que trate los orígenes, la arquitectura, la escultura, la pintura y la música del Neoclasicismo. Mínimo doce páginas.

Shirley y Rivalz le lanzaron una mirada llena de compasión mientras Suzaku agachaba la cabeza.

– Sí, señor...– respondió en tono menos enérgico y más sumiso.

La clase continuó y, dado que ya estaba castigado, Suzaku volvió a concentrarse en sus maquinaciones. El maldito trabajo le estorbaba a la hora de pensar. No había abierto un libro de Historia del Arte en meses, y seguramente en el suyo no vendría suficiente información como para plasmar doce páginas. Habría que tirar de la enciclopedia y de internet. (**NA: Wikipedia rulz, señores. De ahí saqué yo la idea del trabajo XD)**

Si al menos el trabajo fuera en grupo, podría quitarse parte de encima, pero no...

_Eh, reacciona, imbécil_, le dijo una vocecilla en su mente. _¡Lelouch es buen estudiante! Un vago, sí, pero es buen estudiante. Además, yo no tengo enciclopedias..._

Una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por sus labios, mientras refinaba su plan e ignoraba al profesor aun más deliberadamente que antes. Mientras menos supiera del estúpido Neoclasicismo, mejor. Más ayuda que iba a necesitar.

Rollo miró a Lelouch con ojos suplicantes, casi llorosos, desde la cama. Y sin embargo, Lelouch se mostró impasible, sosteniendo la cucharilla de plata llena de jarabe rojo cerca de Rollo.

– ¡Pero ya estoy bien!– objetaba el castaño una y otra vez.

A veces, Lelouch aprovechaba los momentos en los que Rollo hablaba para intentar meterle la cucharilla a la boca, pero nunca lo conseguía. A pesar de ello, Lelouch permaneció firme y con una paciencia inquebrantable.

– No parecías nada bien hace un rato– respondía–. Además, lo mismo me dijiste esta mañana en el desayuno.

Rollo había sido obligado a quitarse el uniforme, enfundarse en su pijama y meterse en la cama, con la consecuente aparición de sueño que esto representaba, mientras Lelouch hablaba por teléfono con el médico y le describía los sucesos y preguntaba por una medicina en concreto. Lo peor vino cuando Rollo, ya calmado, amodorrado y feliz en su cálida y mullida cama, escuchó a Lelouch acercarse. Sonrió, contento ante todas las atenciones que su hermano le dispensaba.

Claro que los medicamentos no entraban en sus planes.

El Tylenol en jarabe con "sabor a cereza", su peor enemigo —después de Kururugi—, estaba en manos de Lelouch, junto a una cucharilla de plata. Bueno, de hecho se tenía que tomar dos. Rollo barajaba la posibilidad de usar el Geass y hacer desaparecer todo el horroroso jarabe cuando sonó el timbre. Fue una situación extraña, porque Rollo odiaba las interrupciones, pero su parte más infantil agradecía que Lelouch se distrajera el rato suficiente para esconder el maldito Tylenol.

Su hermano le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras se ponía en pie.

– Sé lo que pretendes– le dijo–, y te advierto que hay más Tylenol aparte de este bote.

Rollo maldijo en voz baja cuando Lelouch salió de la habitación. Daba igual si le estaba mintiendo o no, se llevaba con él el bote de medicamento. Se incorporó en su cama, pensando qué podía hacer con tal de no tragarse ese asqueroso jarabe.

Tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera se percató de que Lelouch y aquel que hubiese tocado el timbre se acercaban. Se abrió la puerta y, para empeorar el día, entró Kururugi Suzaku. Todos los músculos de Rollo se tensaron en una reacción casi instantánea, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

Lelouch, que iba justamente detrás de Suzaku, interpretó el gesto como la rabieta de Rollo por los medicamentos.

– ¿Cómo estás, Rollo?– preguntó el castaño, iniciando la falsa cordialidad que él y el hermano sustituto estaban obligados a mantener delante de Lelouch.

Rollo esbozó un puchero infantil mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

– ¡Mal!– gimoteó– ¡Dile que no necesito beber ese horrible jarabe! ¡Díselo, Suzaku!

De los labios de Lelouch salió un suspiro que expresaba, aunque encontraba cansina la situación, no iba a rendirse en la batalla de medicamentos. Suzaku, consciente de que ya había empezado su batalla contra Rollo, debía actuar con cautela.

– Se le ve muy enérgico– le dijo a Lelouch–. Tal vez solo necesite reposar un poco.

– Está bien– accedió el interpelado de mala gana–. Pero si te sube la fiebre, ni Suzaku ni ninguna fuerza humana te salvarán del jarabe, Rollo.

Mientras hablaba, él y Suzaku se fueron acercando a la puerta, y al final de la frase, Lelouch hizo ademán de salir.

– ¿A dónde vas?– inquirió Rollo casi con indignación.

La mente de Suzaku, que ya era un campo de batalla con una eficiencia superior a la de los ejércitos de Britannia, lo había colocado unos pasos por delante de Lelouch, de modo que el príncipe no pudiera ver cómo su sonrisa amable se teñía de superioridad y arrogancia.

– Tengo que hacer un trabajo– informó manteniendo el tono amable que contrastaba con su gesto de altiva victoria– y vine a pedirle ayuda a Lelouch.

– Vamos con ese trabajo... Aun no te he ayudado y ya he me cansado.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Suzaku, momentos antes de que una almohada de plumas se impactara contra ella. Rollo apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma de la mano y le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. El maldito Suzaku había sido capaz de utilizar su propia táctica contra él.

Se quedo solo y en silencio, rumiando su siguiente golpe, negándose a ceder ante el maldito caballero Round.

El interior de Suzaku estaba presenciando una exhibición de fuegos artificiales y celebraciones sobre su victoria contra Rollo en esa batalla. Y aunque rebosaba orgullo por sí mismo, sabía que la guerra aun no estaba ganada. Debía conquistar a Lelouch, demostrar que él era más adorable, mejor partido y más sexy.

Contaba con la ventaja de haber conocido a Lelouch desde pequeños y de conocer, al menos en parte, sus gustos y preferencias. Y aunque seguramente Rollo había sido informado de cualquier mínimo detalle de la vida de Lelouch y Nunnally, Suzaku había _convivido _con ellos, tenía un acercamiento real.

Ya casi podía saborear la victoria mientras sentía a Lelouch caer rendido a su brazos... Incluso podía escuchar las frases de amor de Lelouch... Podía escuchar...

Podía escuchar...

... ¿Un ataque de tos?...

– ¡Rollo!– saltó Lelouch, rompiendo todas las fantasías amorosas de Suzaku mientras corría hacia la habitación del maldito mocoso.

Quizás la victoria todavía estuviera un poquito lejos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capi tres. Espero que hayan disfrutado, aunque en lo personal siento que no estaba lo suficientemente inspirada para escribir algo más que esta porquería XD

En fin, quiero decir que estoy haciendo un pequeño dibujo para el fic :3 una especie de "portada". Tampoco esperen mucho, no es que sea una persona habilidosa con el lápiz y los colores (no, antes de que piensen nada, no sé dibujar con photoshop ni se hacer oekakis...). Espero poder acabarlo para el próximo capítulo nn

Kissus y abrazos para todos :3


	4. Chapter 4

1¡He vueeeelto! Sí, vale, me he tardado mucho, pero esto de la vuelta a la cárcel.. Es decir, al colegio me tiene ocupada. ¡Dios santo! ¡Pareciera que los libros tienen la tapa de oro con rubíes engastados! Han sido un ojo de la cara, en serio. Y todavía faltan las libretas... -suspiro-. Alegrémosme el día. ¡Pasemos a los reviews!

**Shiji: **Oh, y no creo que Lelouch se dé cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando. Nadie sospecharía que su hermano y su mejor amigo se están matando por su amor XD ¿O sí?

**Mythical Darkness: **Suena bien o,o... Estaré encantada de que me pases el link n-n Aunque espero poder sacar tiempo, con esto de la vuelta al colegio, ains... Bueno, no creo hacer mucho bashing, de hecho intentaré dejarlos a todos como realmente son. Lo cual será un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta lo listo que es Lelouch y aquí lo necesito un poco inocentón XD ¿¡YA VISTE EL 21!? Me estoy bajando ahora mismo el 22, que por algún motivo no avanza ó-o... Qué sexy se vio Lulu.

**Inu-chan Girl: **Vendrá, vendrá, Schneizel vendrá. Pero no te voy a adelantar más. Después del capi 21, te diré que Suzaku ha vuelto a caer bajo mi gracia y protección. Me hizo plantearme seriamente la línea de este fic, pero ya lo verás todo más adelante. Juju.

**Rian-kyou: **NO PORN ò-o Mi Rollo es casto y dulce. Nada de porn. A ti te haré spoilers cuando te vea, buajajaja.

**Milkymaka: **Me alegro de que te encante X3 Sus caras serían geniales XD ¡Aquí tienes la continuación! n-n

**S. Hisaki Raiden: **De no ser por ti, ni cuenta me daba de lo de los reviews anónimos n.nU... A Suzaku, en el 17 insulté a Suzaku xD Y bueno, Rollo es un nene de recursos, no creo que se tome la medicina. Sí, fue un capi cortito, pero aquí tienes la continuación!

**KisekinKoi: **Lo del review era culpa mía, sorry XD Ya sé que te dije que actualizaba el sábado, pero al final lo del colegio me tuvo ocupada y no pude -llora-. Pero aquí tenemos la continuación ¡por fin! (Que sepas que no me puedo quitar Sprinter de la cabeza T.T)

**Sakaru-chan: **Sí, un SuzaLulu Oo Gra... gracias? n.nU...

**Unvariable-water: **Sí, bueno, Rollo es un maldito, un maldito enamorado. Y claro que Suzaku hará trampas, más de las que imaginas, jeje. El dibujo al final no lo terminé de colorear y no está para este capi TT ¡Pero estará para el siguiente!

¡¡Gracias a todas por los reviews!! ¡Sin más preámbulos, Annell Ivanov's Productions presenta **Depresiones y maquinaciones** (Es la primera vez que le pongo título O.o ¿Les gusta o prefieren que siga sin ellos? XD)!

* * *

Los tres salieron de la oficina del médico sinceramente molestos. Los motivos de Lelouch para estar molesto eran esos extraños glifos que el doctor osaba llamar letras y que ni siquiera su secretaria había podido traducir. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo iba a comprar el medicamento así? Rollo y Suzaku tampoco pudieron entenderlos, por lo que Lelouch llegó a la conclusión de que debería encontrar un criptógrafo para poder descubrir cómo tratar a Rollo.

Eso o limitarse a lo que le había dicho el médico. Que Rollo tenía solo unas ligeras dificultades respiratorias causadas por diminutas partículas volátiles que se irían de sus fosas nasales en unos días. Eso no explicaba la fiebre, pero por lo menos era algo sencillo de tratar. Su hermano solo necesitaba unas gotas para la nariz y reposo.

Y, aunque el médico no había destacado esa parte, Rollo se encargaría de que Lelouch le dirigiera todas las atenciones posibles. Aunque seguía molesto. Y el motivo de su enfado estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. Obviamente, Suzaku.

Se habría ofrecido _amablemente _a acompañarlos. Las causas del malestar de Suzaku eran haber perdido su oportunidad de una tarde entra con Lelouch y haber perdido una tarde para el estúpido trabajo.

Ya era de noche, pero las calles aun eran bulliciosas. Dado que Suzaku no dormía en la residencia de la Academia Ashford, tuvo que tomar una línea de metro diferente. Bajaron los tres juntos a la estación, Rollo apoyado contra el costado de Lelouch. El mayor le había pasado un brazo por los hombros en gesto protector, y Suzaku había quedado relegado a un segundo plano.

Antes de que el pobre castaño empezara a gritar de frustración, llegó su metro.

– Gracias por acompañarnos, Suzaku– le sonrió Lelouch.

– Y lamento haberte estropeado la tarde– completó Rollo.

Aunque había utilizado un tono de lo más dulce, aflautado, cariñoso y todo ello aderezado con una sonrisa de inocencia pura, Suzaku captó la sorna en su mensaje. Levantó la mano y la acercó a Rollo.

Sonriendo, Suzaku le revolvió su fino pelo.

– Me alegro de que no tengas nada grave– respondió.

Aquello empezaba a parecer una charla de psicología inversa. Para no tener que añadir nada más, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y subió al vagón. Con un leve traqueteo el metro y Suzaku desaparecieron dentro del túnel.

Rollo y Lelouch se quedaron sentados en silencio. Más por placer que por sueño, Rollo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lelouch, lamentando silenciosamente que Kururugi no viera la estampa. Su felicidad casi fue cósmica cuando, suavemente, su hermano empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

– ¿Estás cansado?– preguntó.

– Solo un poco. ¿Tú?

Lelouch negó suavemente con la cabeza. Parecía distraído, absorto en pensamientos a los que Rollo no podía llegar, y eso lo incomodaba. Podría estar pensando en Suzaku.

– ¿Ya has pensado qué harás cuando te gradúes?– preguntó, decidido a alejar a Lelouch de cualquier pensamiento del desgraciado Suzaku.

Con un suspiro cansino, Lelouch volvió a menear la cabeza.

– La profesora Villetta quiere que vaya a la universidad, pero no sé...

– ¿Por qué no?– saltó Rollo– Eres muy inteligente. Podrías llegar muy lejos.

Los hombros de Lelouch temblaron en una risa suave.

– Ya nadie llega lejos hoy en día– objetó–. Por mucho que nos esforcemos, siempre seremos uno más entre una sociedad controlada por unos pocos afortunados. Incluso el Gobernador Carares es uno más, controlado por aristócratas sin preocupaciones y llenos de poder. No importa qué tan listos seamos, o qué tan bondadosos, sin poder, no somos nadie.

Rollo se incorporó y miró el perfil de su hermano. Tenía ganas de replicar, de decirle que no era cierto, que él tenía ese poder y más, pero los argumentos de Lelouch eran tan crudos y tan sinceros que Rollo solo podría plantear un debate abierto tocando un tema muy delicado.

Zero.

– Lo ejecutaron– fue la respuesta de Lelouch cuando Rollo nombró al terrorista–. Zero se creyó capaz de cambiar el mundo, pero solo cometió un puñado considerable de asesinatos. Al final, las personas con poder lo destruyeron. Uno más.

Había un cierto tono amargo en la voz de Lelouch que alertó a Rollo. ¿Podría ser que su hermano hubiese recuperado su memoria? No, era imposible. Los efectos del Geass del Emperador no se podían ir así de fácil. Sencillamente era la amargura que le causaba saberse incapaz de manejar su propia vida más allá del poder de otros.

– Pero asesinó al Príncipe Clovis, a la Princesa Euphemia y a la Princesa Cornelia– repuso, sorprendido y enfurecido por lo mucho que Lelouch se menospreciaba–, ellos tres eran herederos al trono de Britannia, las personas más poderosas.

– No. La persona más poderosa del Imperio es el propio Emperador. Y él ni siquiera movió un dedo en el asesinato de Zero.

Todo eso resultaba irónico para Rollo. Tanto que empezaba a amargarse. No podía animar a su hermano sin descubrirle la verdad, pero de hacerlo, lo perdería.

Guardó silencio todo el rato hasta que volvieron a casa y Lelouch volvió a encerrarse en su involuntario autismo. Nunca quitó el brazo de los hombros de Rollo, pero tampoco lo miró.

Ya en su habitación, el niño suspiró con pesadez. Nadie le había dado instrucciones en caso de que su hermano se deprimiera y él tuviera que animarlo. Porque eso tenía qué hacer, ¿no? Eso hacían los hermanos, y todos los familiares. Apoyarse en momentos difíciles. Claro que también estaba el ejemplo del propio Lelouch, que había asesinado a sangre fría a sus tres hermanos. ¿También podría hacer eso con Rollo?

No. Rollo ocupaba un lugar especial. Rollo era el sustituto de Nunnally. Y aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, o precisamente por eso, Rollo iba a ayudar todo lo posible a Lelouch.

Porque lo quería. Y porque haría que Lelouch lo quisiera.

Se puso su pijama. Aun eran las once, pero estaba tan cansado como para dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Apagó las luces y encendió la tele, cambiando constantemente de canal sin que nada le interesara.

Llamaron a la puerta.

– Pasa.

Lelouch entró. Aun estaba vestido, aun parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Rollo le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, que el príncipe le devolvió. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó.

– Bien, solo un poco cansado.

Lelouch asintió y se inclinó hacia él. El corazón de Rollo empezó a latir a una velocidad de taquicardia y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aunque la tenue luz proyectada del televisor lo disimulara. Lelouch posó sus labios tibios en la frente de su hermano y le sonrió.

– Mejórate pronto– le pidió–. Recuerda que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Rollo experimentó un placer malicioso ante la exclusión de Suzaku en esa frase. Como buen actor que era, le volvió a sonreír, esta vez rebosante de cariño.

– Lo haré– respondió.

Rollo permaneció dos días sin ir a clases. Y esos dos días, Lelouch solia quedarse por la mañana con él. Suzaku rechinaba los dientes de rabia cada vez que se sentaba y, al comenzar la clase, el asiento contiguo al suyo permanecía vacío.

Pero aun tenía el as del trabajo. No, no había hecho nada y el plazo de entrega se le estaba agotando. Si seguía esperando a la oportunidad de hacerlo con Lelouch, podría perder todo el tiempo y, aunque se sentía muy rastrero al utilizar sus deberes militares como excusa, sabía que valdrían.

Por suerte, al segundo día Lelouch apareció. Cuando Suzaku pensaba que sería otro día gris y de enfurruñamientos, Lelouch apareció en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil a media mañana. Shirley, que estaba jugando con Arthur con aire soñador, se sonrojó.

Suzaku no pudo sino sentir pena por ella. Fantaseaba y fantaseaba con Lelouch esperando su oportunidad, sin darse cuenta de la batalla militar que Rollo y él mantenían. Le caía bien, era una buena amiga y muy simpática, pero en ese aspecto, Suzaku respetaba mucho más a Rollo, que suponía un verdadero problema.

– ¡Por fin llegas!– exclamó Milly al ver aparecer a su vicepresidente–. ¿Cómo está Rollo?

– Puede que mañana ya pueda venir a clases– respondió él–. Por cierto, Suzaku, ¿aun necesitas ayuda con el trabajo? El otro día incluso nos acompañaste al médico...

Sonó la alarma. No en la Academia Ashford, obviamente, sino en el Área 12 de Suzaku. La histeria burbujeó entre los altos mandos de su cerebro. ¿Qué debía hacer? Había varias opciones:

a)Despreocuparlo, decirle que no importaba.

b)Fingir enfado.

c)Dar pena y seguir necesitando ayuda.

Al final, tras una corta batalla entre su cerebro y sus sentimientos, decidió que la mejor opción era la c. Sin perder ni un nanosegundo más, Suzaku dobló las cejas y sonrió como un payasito triste. Y se sintió patético.

– No te preocupes, ayer tampoco pude hacer nada– mentira. Lo que pasa es que no había querido–. Supongo que hoy me desvelaré haciéndolo.

Tal vez su gesto fuera patético, pero surtió efecto. Lelouch pasó de apenado a sinceramente preocupado con su frase.

– Puedes venir hoy, prometo ayudarte– dijo–. Rollo ya está mejor, así que no creo que pase nada.

Y así fue como Suzaku consiguió volver a levantar los cimientos de su primer plan. Y en aquella ocasión, Rollo no podría detenerlos. Al acabar las clases acompañó a Lelouch. Llegaron a la sala y sacaron los libros de Historia del Arte, pero obviamente con eso no sería suficiente.

– Espera un momento– pidió su anfitrión–. Voy a traer las enciclopedias.

– ¿Puedo ir a saludar a Rollo?– preguntó Suzaku con tono ansioso.

Lelouch dijo que sí y desapareció en otra habitación. Suzaku iba a hacer algo más que saludar a Rollo, pero no debía tardarse tanto como para que Lelouch fuera a buscarlo.

Entró en la habitación del niño sin llamar. Rollo estaba viendo la tele con cara de aburrimiento. Lo mismo que el día anterior. Sin embargo, al ver entrar a Suzaku se irguió y frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué quieres?– espetó con acidez.

Suzaku le dirigió una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás mejor?

Rollo esbozó una mueca.

– Sí, lo suficiente para poder usar mi Geass y matarte– replicó, mandando al demonio la sutileza y el cuidado.

– Sé más atento– le recomendó Suzaku–. No solo lo digo por Lelouch. Yo tampoco tendría inconvenientes en matarte, ya saber, pero prefiero que veas que tu _hermano _me prefiere a mí.

El niño soltó un bufido comparable con el de un gato y volvió a dejarse caer en las mullidas almohadas.

– Ya veremos.

Suzaku asintió lentamente.

– Ya lo veremos.

* * *

¡Por fin actualicé!

Reconózcanlo, es el capi más largo. Espero que eso compense, aunque sea un poco, lo mucho que me tardé. Aunque ya entré a clases -.- lo cual quiere decir que tendré menos tiempo para escribir, pero más para fantasear.

Saldrán ideas bonitas, sí -u-. También hacer un pequeño adelante que ya he hecho a algunas personas: también tendremos a Schneizel en el reparto. Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. Ya no adelanto nada más XD

Y en fin... deséenme suerte en mi primer día, otro año más... Señor -.-...

Kissu 2 every1!


	5. Chapter 5

1**GOMEEEEEEN NASAAAAAI! TOT**

Annell's so sorry T-T He tardado siglos en actualizar, y lo peor es que no tengo ninguna excusa decente más allá de que estuve haciendo el vago de forma suprema. Espero que me perdonen si les mando muchas galletitas cibernéticas...

Paremos a los reviews ;-;

**Riruyu: **¿La esencia de Rollo? Bueno, la verdad es que para mí eso todavía es discutible. No sé si estoy plasmando muy bien al niño abandonado con deseos obsesivos de tener una familia -risas-. Gracias por el review! n.n

**Mythical Darkness:** Vaya, pero si ya se ha acabado el anime... -glups- ¡Qué final más trágico y dramático! ¡Nunca antes había lloriqueado tanto delante de mi compu! Pero en fin, esperemos que el fic sirva para apaciguar el dolor de las fans, ne? u.u

**Shiji: **Oh, el papel de Schneizel se desvelará pronto. Muy pronto, juju. Pero de momento espero que te entretenga la guerra abierta entre Suzaku y Rollo.

**Inu-chan girl: **Uy, sí, con Schneizel todo se volverá de locos. Espera y verás, espera y verás -risa malvada-.

**S. Hisaki Raiden: **erhm... ¿dijiste antes de que terminara el mes? Vaya por Dios, qué despistada soy. Pensé que querías antes de que terminara el año, coff coff... No me mates, ¿sí? n-nU

**Kiseki_Koi: **buf, ya sé que me tardé siglos en actualizar... prometo que podrás pegarme cuando coincidamos en el msn, vale? XD Sigue comentando por fis n-n

**Milkymaya: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo n-n pues sí, Rollo se pone celoso y Suzaku suelta frases de ese tipo... aun no has visto nada ;3

**Andy galadrim: **Siguiente capi! Espero que tú no te derritas como Rollo, me gustaría seguir recibiendo reviews XD

**Yuriko-hime: **Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Espero que sigas comentando por aquí. Lelouch seguirá sin saber las batallas que hay a su alrededor XP

**: **Pues no muy rápido, pero le seguí!

**Gabrii: **Un voto para Suzaku? ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! n-n

**Minamoto Hiei: **Curiosamente no me gusta el Lelouch-Shirley. La niña me caía mal hasta el capítulo en que Rollo la mata, que fue cuando empezó a darme pena. Y no, en este fic Lelouch no sabe que es Zero todavía. Gracias por comentaaar n.n!!

**Atsuko Uehara: **¡He aquí la continuación de la Sangrienta Batalla del Área 12! XD Gracias por el review n-n

**Lilith-chan: **Qué pena, yo adoro a Schneizel, y me encanta el yaoi con Lulu XD Pero tranquila, no es que vaya a ser la pareja definitiva de este fic ni mucho menos. Yo también tengo sentimientos contradictorios por Suzaku, pero ya veremos quién gana :3

**Jedah Spadra: **Seeeep, Lulu es el epicentro de una guerra y ni se ha dado cuenta. Tengo que agradecerte a ti especialmente, porque tu review me dio ánimos para terminar este capi y subirlo XD kissu!

* * *

Lelouch seguía decaído. Lo notaba Rollo, lo notaba Suzaku e incluso lo notaba Rivalz. Prácticamente se saltaba todas las clases de primera hora de la mañana, desapareciendo y reapareciendo sigilosamente con un aire de seriedad que intimidaba.

Suzaku se preguntaba cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que era un príncipe. Hablaba con una elegancia natural y arraigada, siempre se mantenía firme como esas personas que dedican su vida a una disciplina deportiva y nadie podía negar el claro parecido entre la fallecida Marianne vi Britannia y Lelouch.

En un momento de lucidez, recordó que Lelouch había olvidado que era un príncipe. Entonces, su carácter sobrio y manipulador, su elegancia y su educación eran para él algo innato, algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás chicos, y que le impedía establecer una relación más normal. Antes de ser Zero, seguramente podría achacar sus pocas amistades al ser un príncipe exiliado, pero si Lelouch ya no era de la familia imperial, ¿con qué explicar su soledad?

Después de muchos momentos de reflexión, Suzaku descubrió, para su total desagrado, que en la nueva y falsa vida de Lelouch, Rollo era su único y verdadero apoyo. Eso era algo que, por las buenas o por las malas, Kururugi iba a cambiar.

Se encontraba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, fingiendo que hacía cuadrar unos presupuestos, mientras pensaba en cómo podía ganarse más confianza por parte de Lelouch. Arthur, que había llevado consigo, mordisqueaba sus tobillos en busca de atención. Al ver que Suzaku lo ignoraba, el gato saltó a su regazo y comenzó a ronronear al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en los muslos.

Suzaku siguió ignorándolo.

De pronto, los ojos azules de Milly aparecieron delante de él, sonrientes. Fue tan inesperado que Suzaku dio un bote en su asiento, tirando a Arthur, que bufó y empezó a emitir maullidos quejumbrosos desde el suelo.

– ¡Lo siento!– exclamó Suzaku– Me distraje por un momento. Ahora mismo yo...

– ¿Estás preocupado?

– ¿Perdón?

La sonrisa de Milly se hizo más ancha. Quizás la presidenta era demasiado perceptiva.

– Que si estás preocupado por Lelouch– explicó.

Sí, demasiado perceptiva, pensó Suzaku. No podía mentirle a Milly, entre otras cosas porque la chica ya se había dado cuenta de la preocupación que inundaba a Suzaku, pero decirle toda la verdad de sus sentimientos y pensamientos sería una soberana estupidez. Suspirando, Suzaku miró hacia los ventanales en busca de... No sabía ni qué buscaba. Quizás a Lelouch. Quizás solo buscaba calmarse.

¿Qué le habría dicho Euphie de estar a su lado?

Euphie, obviamente, le habría sonreído. Dulce e ingenua, la opinión de Euphie seguramente habría seguido la verdad, confesarle a Milly, si no la totalidad de lo que sentía, sí lo básico. Lo básico de los sentimientos de Suzaku hacia Lelouch era un deseo casi obsesivo, tan persistente que tal vez ni siquiera debía ser catalogado como amor.

_... Ignoremos a Euphie por esta vez, _se dijo.

Regresó su mirada hacia Milly.

– Quiero saber lo que piensa– comenzó–. Quiero poder entenderlo y ayudarlo. Cuando éramos niños, todo era mucho más fácil, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que mi... – rebuscó en su mente, en busca de algún calificativo para Lelouch, cómo lo llamaba antes de que fuera el eje central de su vida– mejor amigo... se había distanciado totalmente de mí. Y de que soy inútil para él.

Pese a ser verdades a medias, Suzaku se sintió infinitamente mejor una vez liberadas las cargas de sus hombros. Milly no parecía sospechar nada más allá de lo que le había dicho el Caballero. Más que eso, parecía comprenderlo.

En un gesto de amistad, posó su mano sobre la de Suzaku.

– Te ayudaré– prometió sonriéndole–. Ya verás cómo Lelouch no se ha distanciado de ti tanto como crees.

Suzaku le sonrió, agradecido.

Por supuesto, no pudo sospechar que la ayuda de la Presidenta sería de todo menos ortodoxa. Suzaku había olvidado la fiesta de bienvenida de Arthur, donde todos tuvieron que vestirse de gatos. Incluido Lelouch. Las ideas de Milly siempre eran así de imaginativas. Por tanto, al día siguiente, cuando Lelouch entraba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, no podía suponer que alguien o algo se le echaría encima.

Cayó al suelo con brusquedad, pero su captor comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera. Entre palabras confundidas, Lelouch alcanzó a divisar a Rollo.

– ¿Ro... Rollo?– preguntó– ¿Qué pasa?

Su hermano pequeño miraba hacia atrás constantemente, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Terminó de arrastrar a Lelouch fuera de la habitación y le susurró al oído:

– ¡La Presidenta ha perdido la cabeza otra vez!

Lelouch ladeó la cabeza, confundido, y, a pesar de la situación, Rollo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente bien con ese gesto.

– ¡Se le ha ocurrido otra de sus geniales ideas!– explicó frenéticamente– Quiere que hagamos de Caballeros y miembros de la realeza.

– ¿Perdón?

Sin darles tiempo a seguir con la explicación, la puerta se abrió. Lelouch y Rollo aun seguían en el suelo cuando Milly los miró con una sonrisa traviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

– ¡Aquí está nuestro príncipe de Britannia!– exclamó.

– ¿¡QUÉ!?– gritaron Rollo y Lelouch al mismo tiempo.

Lelouch seguramente se había perdido entre tantas ideas dementes, pero Rollo estaba de verdad preocupado. Milly no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de la realidad y, quizás, podría llegar a desactivar el efecto del geass del Emperador en Lelouch (y en todos los que lo hayan conocido). Tenía que pararle los pies. Incluso Kururugi debía estar de acuerdo con él.

O no...

Detrás de Milly, ataviado con el uniforme de la Academia y con su capa de Caballero Round, estaba el maldito Kururugi. Aunque la sonrisa que brillaba en sus labios era de disculpa, Rollo sabía que él había cooperado en la idea demente. ¿Príncipe de Britannia y Caballero? ¡Por favor...!

Milly cogió a Lelouch por la muñeca y lo obligó bruscamente a levantarse.

– ¡Vamos, vamos!– después hizo lo mismo con Rollo– ¡Aun tienen que vestirse!

– ¿Vestirnos?– repitieron los pseudo-hermanos.

– Claro– explicó Suzaku con su sonrisa tranquila. Una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Rollo–. Lelouch tiene que vestirse de príncipe, y tú de Caballero, Rollo. Te he traído la capa de un compañero, creo que te irá bien.

Rollo frunció el entrecejo y miró mal a Suzaku. Sabía que tanta amabilidad tenía algo escondido. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada cuando Lelouch se puso de pie con un suspiro cansino y caminó hacia la sala estudiantil. Ahí ya estaban Rivalz y Shirley, escogiendo sus respectivas ropas. Por lo visto, Rivalz también haría de Caballero, pero Suzaku no tenía "compañeros que tuvieran la misma talla que Rivalz". Aquello solo consiguió confirmar las sospechas de Rollo acerca del plan malévolo de Kururugi.

Lo mandaron a vestirse a una habitación anexa a la del Consejo Escolar. Rumiando y refunfuñando, Rollo aceptó el fardo de ropas que Suzaku le había tendido. ¿Qué podía ser lo peor?, se preguntó. ¿Que podía ser peor que aquella capa rosa pastel y dorado con cordones dorados que...

Momento.

¿Capa rosa pastel? Rollo iba a cometer un asesinato.

– ¡¡SUZAKU KURURUGI!!


	6. Chapter 6

1**Annell vi Britannia y toda la Familia Imperial les desean un próspero año nuevo. Cuando conquiste el mundo, las declararé a todas ustedes miembros de la nobleza XD**

**STOP!!!**

¡¡ANTES DE QUE LEAS EL CAPÍTULO, ESTIMADA PC-LEYENTE!! Quiero decirles que en este capítulo aparece la descripción de un traje para Lelouch. ¡¡Pero el mérito no es mío!! Hace unos meses, descubrí en Deviantart a una maravillosa cosplayer alemana llamada Kashino Rei, cuyos cosplay de Lelouch (y Riku del Kingdom Hearts) me han ENAMORADO. Pero de verdad que adoro a esa mujer. El traje que Lelouch luce en este capitulo está total y completamente basado en uno que diseñó y creó ella misma para sus coslpays. ¡Chéquenlo!

http : // kashinorei . deviantart . com /art/ Lelouch-the-Prince-106511267 (ustedes le quitan los espacios, que FF borra la dirección si la dejo como link 9-9)

Después me dicen si les gustó o no ^^ Pero a mí personalmente me tiene babeando casi literalmente. Y el crédito del traje es todo suyo.

Reviews! :3

**Kanami Yuuta: **Sí, tranquila, antes de que terminara la primera temporada yo también amaba el Suzalulu (no tanto como el Schneilulu, pero es que el incesto me puede XD). Pues bueno, aquí tienes un capítulo que personalmente encuentro entretenido XD Espero y disfrutes

**Shiji: **Oh, sí, Suzaku le dio la capa de Anya XD Espero que este capítulo y el plan de Milly también te gusten n–n

**Miriel-jun: **Sí, mencionaste que está precioso XDD Me alegro de que te guste xP Aquí tienes el siguiente capi!

**Yuriko-hime: **Sep, me tardé tanto por estar haciendo el vago, lo admito -risas y sudores-. Este capi ya es más largo, así que espero que te entretenga n-n

**Jedah Sprada: **Vaya por dios, no, no te me mueras, que se me va una lectora XD Sí, Suzaku es muuuuy malo, maloso. Lelouch recuperar su memoria? Ya veremos, ya veremos... Nah, si te digo la verdad no quiero que la recupere, al menos en este fic. Aquí tienes el capi n.n

**Kiseki_nKoi:** Sí, actualicé! Dónde andas por msn que no te veo nunca? XD Aquí tienes un capi más largo que espero que te guste como los anteriores n–n!

**Sinlen: **Creeme, lloré MUCHÍSIMO. No te deshagas de tu vagancia. Es lo mejor que hay XD Y aquí tienes a Lulu en mi versión favorita de Príncipe -babas-

**Yuzuki Lisianthus**: Sí, bueno XD Si tenemos un Suzaku con malas ideas, un Rollo como enemigo y una capa "que le iría bien", creo que todos pensamos en Anya, no? Aquí tienes el siguiente capi n-n

**Atsuko Uehara:** Bueno, verás, eso de lo que me veo en la cabeza es producto de que, como en clases de matemáticas nunca me entero de nada ni pongo atención –espero que mi profe no le de por leer fics yaoi de Code Geass...–, me pongo a imaginar escenas y sale esto XD Espero que te guste la idea de Milly!

**ArehFreak: **TODAS querríamos aparecer y decirles eso, la verdad XDD Aunque si yo pudiera aparecer ahí dentro, lo primero que haría sería saltar encima de Lelouch y viol... digooo, pedirle un autógrafo xD

**Inu-Chan Girl**: ¡Y aquí lo tenemos, damas y caballeros, el capítulo estelar donde aparece SCHNEIZEL! Así que no te entretengo más, ve a leer y deja un review matándome o diciéndome si te gusto XDD Ah, y te mandaré las galletitas cibernéticas :3

**Mesic: **De momento estos dos competidores parecen ir en empate, ¿no? Jujuju, espero que te guste esta historia y el rumbo que va tomando.

**Mikoto-sama:** La verdad es que sí, yo creo que Rollo se vería super adorable con la capa de Anya -sonrojo-. Pero la idea de Suzaku era ridiculizarlo, no hacernos fanservice XD Disfruta con este capi!

* * *

Lo que Rivalz tenía no era tos. Era una carcajada disimulada, pensó Rollo.

Pero lo ignoró. Ignoró también a Suzaku, que debía estar disfrutando lo indecible de aquel momento. Milly le dijo que la capa le quedaba bien, pero seguramente ella estaba pensando un adjetivo menos elegante. Rollo se veía ridículo.

Estaba calculando la distancia entre sus manos y el cuello de Kururugi cuando la cortina de la habitación anexa se abrió con un movimiento.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Shirley, Suzaku y Rollo se sonrojaron mientras que Milly sonreía aprobatoriamente y Rivalz lanzaba un silbido burlón. Lelouch desvió la mirada, sintiéndose más ridículo que Rollo con su capa rosa. Pero lo cierto es que estaba imponente. Milly había decidido que él haría de Príncipe de Britannia, y por tanto, era el más impresionante de todos.

Decir que Lelouch se veía atractivo habría sido menospreciar el trabajo de la costurera a la que Milly le encargó un traje. La buena mujer solo contaba con su imaginación y una foto del adolescente para diseñar un traje y crearlo. El resultado fue tan sorprendente que Milly decidió en aquel mismo instante pagarle el doble de lo acordado en un principio.

Los trajes que había visto en los príncipes de Britannia solían ser blancos, con grandes hombreras de las que colgaban adornos dorados. Ostentosos y elegantes, debían darles a los futuros dirigentes el aire de pureza y grandeza que debían tener los hijos del Emperador.

El traje de Lelouch era justo lo contrario. El negro era el color predominante, dándole a Lelouch un aspecto seductor que acentuaba su ya de por sí marcada elegancia. La chaqueta de terciopelo era larga por detrás y casi igual que el chaleco, cuyos extremos inferiores formaban triángulos invertidos sobre el pantalón negro , y presentaban figuras de terciopelo rojo oscuro, igual que la chaqueta. Un pañuelo anudado al cuello (curiosamente parecido al que usaba Zero, notó Suzaku) y las enormes mangas de su camisa que sobresalían de las de la chaqueta eran la única presencia de blanco.

Lelouch sujetaba en su mano izquierda una enorme tela azul oscuro.

– ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto, Presidenta?– le preguntó a Milly con gesto de fastidio.

La risita con la que se acercó a Lelouch y le arrebató la tela de las manos no presagiaba nada bueno. Se lo colocó en los brazos, pasando por la parte baja de la espalda como si fuera un chal versión masculina y sexy. Suzaku se sonrojó al verlo completamente ataviado, lo mismo que Shirley y Rollo.

– Te ves...– Rollo intentó encontrar alguna forma de decirle que en aquellos quince segundos lo había imaginado en un caballo blanco, rescatándolo de las garras de Kururugi para después darle un beso apasionado– muy, muy bien..., hermano– terminó, esperando que no se notara la atracción física debajo de su pasmo.

Suzaku pensó en lo curioso que resultara estar de acuerdo con Rollo en algo.

– Tiene razón– asintió.

Shirley los miró a ambos, pensando si tal vez ella también debía armarse de valor y decirle a Lelouch que ella también lo encontraba extremadamente atractivo. Y aunque ella también se había puesto un vestido elegante y algunas joyas, no creía verse tan imponente como Suzaku, a quien Milly había ordenado vestirse con su uniforme de Caballero Round al completo, ni tan adorable como Rollo, con su capita rosa y su carita de niño lindo. Por el contrario, Rivalz, que hacía de su caballero, no parecía nada del otro mundo.

– ¿Muy bien?– repitió el príncipe con tono incrédulo– Querrán decir que me veo ridículo.

Shirley enmascaró un sonrojo tras otro antes de coger aire y comenzar a hablar.

– No, te ves muy...

– ¡Bien, bien, dejémonos de charlas!– interrumpió Milly dando tres palmadas seguidas. Shirley casi se tira por la ventana de la frustración, pero el resto de los presentes miraron con curiosidad a la rubia–. Tenemos que ir a la entrada, el resto de los alumnos estarán esperando.

El desconcierto general produjo en la rubia otra risita de felicidad. Le encantaba ser la única que lo supiera todo, que desconcertaba y sorprendía a los demás con fiestas e ideas extravagantes, pero que terminaban por divertirlos y unirlos más como amigos. Sin embargo, la sorpresa que había preparado aquel día (ella, solamente contando con consejos e ideas de su abuelo, el director de la Academia Ashford) iba más allá de lo que habían imaginado. Y sabía que Lelouch en particular encontraría aquel día gratificante o, por lo menos, estimulante.

Se giró hacia Suzaku y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. El Lord no entendía los planes de Milly, pero mientras ella siguiera pensando que lo de Suzaku era solo una amistad profunda hacia Lelouch, podía confiar en ella. El hecho de que solo él estuviera vestido al completo de Caballero Round le inspiraba cierta superioridad frente a Rollo y su... capa rosada. En Anya se veía bien, pero ¿en Rollo? Patética.

Y sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lelouch y Rollo se hallaban uno al lado del otro, apoyándose, comprendíendose. Los dos se sentían ridículos con sus respectivos trajes (aunque Rollo lo estuviera y Lelouch no) y al creerse miembros de la misma familia, se unieron en su vergüenza. Excluyendo a Suzaku, que rechinó los dientes.

Milly notó el gesto amargado de Suzaku, que debió asociar al gesto aun serio y ligeramente alicaído que presentaba Lelouch, por lo que obligó a cada Caballero a coger del brazo a su respectivo noble y salieron de la sala del Consejo. Suzaku sonrió a Lelouch, intentando inspirarle ánimos, mientras le tendía la mano. El príncipe desterrado entornó los ojos, aunque esbozó una diminuta sonrisa avergonzada. Detrás de ellos iban la Gran Duquesa Shirley y su Caballero Rivalz, y aun más atrás, la Condesa Milly con su Caballero Rollo. El pobre niño, al no ser especialmente alto, no podía ver a su hermano, pero sabía que Kururugi estaría verdaderamente complacido con su victoria de ese día. Cogió aire varias veces, sujetaba el brazo de Milly con el suyo y planeaba una venganza. La batalla de aquel día estaba perdida, pero no la guerra. Rollo decidió que dedicaría el resto del día a planear bien su siguiente movimiento, y dejar que Suzaku se confiara. Sí, sonrió, eso haría.

No contó con el hecho de que ambos se encaminaban inexorablemente a un enemigo mucho más poderoso de lo que podrían haber imaginado.

Caminaban todos por los pasillos anormalmente silenciosos de la Academia, como si no hubiera ningún alumno en sus aulas. En algún momento u otro todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Milly, que guardaba silencio (algo extraño en ello) con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Vaya!– exclamó Rivalz cuando alcanzaron la zona de la Academia desde la cual podían verse los jardines de la entrada.

Al sonido de su exclamación, los demás se giraron para observar la sorpresa que les había deparado su presidenta. Lelouch lo observó, pero no lo entendió. De la noche a la mañana, los jardines se habían llenado de pétalos de flores de cereza, una flor exclusiva del Área 11 y muy apreciada por su belleza en el resto de Imperio; los árboles habían sido decorados con elegantes cintas de seda verde musgo en sus troncos y las baldosas del suelo relucían como si hubieran sido pulidas en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Todos los alumnos de la Academia, sin importar su curso o procedencia del Imperio, se hallaban engalanados con las verdaderas ropas de unos aristócratas, bailando al son de un clásico vals, trazando círculos perfectos.

– ¿Pero qué...?– susurró Suzaku mientras todos excepto Milly se alineaban en las ventanas para poder observar aquel espectáculo.

La rubia sonrió, llevándose el lateral del dedo índice doblado a la barbilla con delicadeza. Caminó hacia sus amigos y sujetó a Rollo por el brazo, apremiándolo a seguir caminando.

– Vamos, vamos– insistió–. El Príncipe puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Todos a una se giraron y la miraron con gesto de sorpresa.

– ¿¡Príncipe!?– gritaron a coro.

Solo Rollo y Suzaku supieron del verdadero peligro detrás de la presencia de un Príncipe de la Casa Imperial Britannia. Consternados, se miraron el uno al otro, por primera vez con un sentimiento más allá del odio o la rivalidad. Suzaku y Rollo se lanzaron una mirada de urgente miedo.

– ¡Pe... pero Milly!– exclamó Suzaku corriendo hacia ella. Antes de volver a hablar, carraspeó, esperando disimular el tono histérico de su propia voz– ¡No puedes haber traído un Príncipe, son personas importantes y muy, muy ocupadas! ¡Y a nuestra Academia, sin habernos dicho nada!

– ¡Tranquilo!– sonrió la Presidenta– Su Alteza fue quien pidió a mi abuelo poder venir para ver cómo es el sistema educativo en las diferentes Áreas de Britannia.

Sin darles tiempo siquiera a protestar, arrastró a Rollo tras ella y comenzó a caminar. Shirley y Rivalz se encogieron de hombros, pero en su estómago ambos sentían nervios ante aquella revelación.

Solo Suzaku permaneció plantado en su sitio, asustado, incapaz de reaccionar. ¿El Emperador también habría cambiado los recuerdos de los Príncipes o Princesas? ¿O por el contrario todos ellos recordarían a Lelouch como su hermano teóricamente muerto? ¿Estaba la mascarada que con tanto tiento todos habían creado alrededor de Lelouch? O, peor que esto, ¿recordaría Lelouch su verdadera historia, su identidad como Zero y, sobre todo, su justificable odio hacia Suzaku?

No. Suzaku no podía arriesgarse, no podía permitir que Lelouch recordara todo... y lo odiara. No podía. Y pese a todo, cuando el chico que le quitaba el sueño posó su mano bien proporcionada y elegante sobre la capa azul de Caballero Round, sintió que nada podría evitar que Lelouch fuera reconocido como Lelouch vi Britannia. Su histeria era tal que incluso creyó entrever el diabólico geass en el ojo izquierdo de Lelouch.

– ¿Vamos, Suzaku?– preguntó Lelouch con una voz, aparentemente, seductora y ronroneante... como la de Zero.

A partir de entonces, para Suzaku todo transcurrió como en una pesadilla. Su brazo junto al de Lelouch se había vuelto flácido y sin ninguna fuerza mientras se sentía flotar a través de pasillos interminables que parecían balancearse sobre él. Las espaldas de Rivalz y Shirley se alargaban y se cimbreaban como figuras en el agua.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Academia. Las figuras danzantes a su alrededor parecían casi fantasmagóricas, y la música le resultaba burlonamente elegante. Desde la lejanía, en algún momento, le llegó la voz de Lelouch en tono preocupado, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Suzaku solo asintió automáticamente, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

En su alterado y trastornado campo de visión apareció una enrome mancha negra rodeada de verde. Su cerebro tardó en razonar que la mancha negra era una limusina y lo verde, los árboles de la Academia. Sus rodillas comenzaron a flaquear, pues la parte de su mente aun podía hilar un pensamiento tras otro dejó de pensar obsesivamente en Lelouch versión Zero para dar paso al horror.

Un hombre uniformado abrió la puerta trasera de la limusina. Todos a una, los alumnos de la Academia Ashford detuvieron sus magníficos bailes para postrarse ante el Príncipe de Britannia. Alto y magnífico, ahí estaba él, Schneizel el Britannia.

Como si hubieran presionado un botón en su interior, Suzaku volvió a la realidad de golpe, recuperando totalmente su cordura. Tomó consciencia de todo. De Lelouch a su lado, serio. De Milly sonriendo al Príncipe mientras se inclinaba. De Rollo lanzándole miradas histéricas. De él mismo doblándose para saludar a su príncipe.

Pero solo dos cosas parecieron brillar en su mente como las únicas estrellas en el firmamento. Una de ellas era la sonrisa de Schneizel. Seductora, elegante, fría. No sonreía a todos los alumnos. Sus ojos azules e inescrutables se posaban únicamente en Lelouch. Lo estaba mirando con deseo.

La otra cosa que llamaba su atención fue una sensación de resquebrajamiento en su interior. Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que con tan solo salir de su coche elegante y caro, Schneizel había bombardeado y destruido totalmente el Área 12 de Suzaku.

Él y Rollo habían perdido sin quiera entrar en combate.


	7. Chapter 7

1-Annell se esconde detrás de un muro- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?... -grillos- Uhm... creo que no...

Sí, sí, ya sé que me tardé muchísimo ú.u Y lo sieeeeeento muuuuuucho. Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas últimamente XD Para empezar me tuve que ir a la capital (Madrid, Madrid. La capital aun no es Pendragon, eso ya cuando conquiste el mundo) por un papeleo insufrible que pareció durar años. Luego regresé a mi ciudad y empezaron los exámenes, los cuales debo admitir que ignoré abiertamente (y por eso me va como me fue en Latín -.-)... ¡Pero luego también tuve broncas a nivel emocional, no se crean!... Esperen, ¿y por qué estoy explicando todo eso? XD Mejor paso ya con los reviews. ¡¡Lo siento mucho!!

Si sirve de excusa, decir que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic de Code Geass también llamado "El príncipe y el mendigo". Suzalulu, cómo no. Aun está en estado de feto, pero esperemos que pueda darle a luz pronto xD Y que mi pequeño retoño les agrade tanto o más como pudo hacerles este fic, al que aun le quedan varios capis por delante :3 no se ve un final muy claro, eeeh?

**Mikoto-sama: **Sí, la verdad es que a cualquiera nos haría ilusión que un príncipe como este nos viniera a mirar el colegio XD Bueno, ya verás cómo Suzaku y Rollo adoptan posturas un poco diferentes a como di a entender en el otro capi, jujuju x3

**Shiji: **... Ok, no es que fuera especialmente veloz, PEEEERO aquí tienes la continuación del fic. Schneizel ha llegado y lo puso todo patas pa' arriba XD Disfruta!

**Inu-Chan Girl: **¡El nuevo capi por fin! Schneizel se presenta, más desgraciado y manipulador que nunca, txantxantxaaaaan. ¿Qué pasará? Descúbrelo a continuación xD

**Lelouch V'BXVII: **Nah, te pido perdón yo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar n-nU La verdad es que tu review me sorprendió especialmente, por eso de que mi fic te lo recomendaran en los foros DZ. Sinceramente me pregunto cómo conocen mi fic por esos lares XD Espero que continúes leyendo mis paranoias y apoyándome con tus reviews :3 ¡Disfruta del siguiente capi!

**Jeda Sparda: **Si hay algo que te puedo asegurar sin temor alguno es que en este fic Lulu no vuelve a ser Zero. Sé que suena a "psss, qué aburrido, entonces", pero creo que me gustaría mantenerme fiel a la línea argumentativa de la historia. Un año sin Zero, solo siendo Lelouch Lamperouge, y con todo lo que eso le implicaría al pobre Lulu. Espero que este capi también te guste :3

**Miriel_jun: **¡Vaya, si dejaste doble review! XD Pues muchas gracias por leer n-n Sí, yo también creo que Suzaku se pasó al darle la capa de Anya a Rollo, pero es que era ideal la idea. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Kanami Yuuta: **¿Tú crees que esos dos se quedarán de brazos cruzados? ¿O crees que Schneizel viene solo para llevarse a Lulu? ¿No serán todo paranoias de la mente trastocada de Suzaku? -guiño de ojo- ¡Averígualo en este capi! -dioses, me siento como vendedora ambulante u-u-.

**Sinlen: **Me han hablado mucho de D-Gray man, pero no, aun no la he visto. ¿Por? Y sí, Schneizel es un bastardo muy sexy, jujuju xD.

**Kiseki nKoi: **Creo que me vas a matar, ¿verdad? XDUu... La próxima vez que desaparezca así te mandaré un mail, porque nunca te veo conectada T-T A ver si coincidimos algún día! ¡Suzaku sigue desorientado y Schneizel haciendo de las suyas!

**ArehFreak: **Sí, Lelouch con ese cosplay de príncipe se veía muy MUY violable *babas*. Así que imagínate lo que hará el rubio sexy al tenerlo... O puede que no. Quién sabe!

**Atsuko Uehara: **Oh, claro que se puede poner mejor :3 Averigua tú cómo se hace leyendo el capi! Por fis! Y gracias por el review!

**Yuuki Kuran: **Yo después del final de R2 quise matar a alguien. A quién, no sé. Pero quería cometer un asesinato. Anya no sé qué pensará del hurto de su capa, la verdad xD Tendré que preguntarle. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Ayu: **¿Te gustaría ver a Lulu con Suzaku? ¡Vaya, pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver cómo se desarrolla la historia! Gracias por el review :3

**Nalshay Bijinhana:** creo que te dejé con la duda por mucho tiempo, no? -oye grillos- u-u se han ido todoooss!! Noooo!

**Angeluz:** Sí, se que me matarás, PEEEERO... ¡Aquí está por fin el siguiente capítulo!

¡De nuevo, mis disculpas a todas por la tardanza de mi fic!

* * *

– Así que tú eres Lelouch Lamperouge...– comentó Schneizel con tono casual cuando su hermano menor se presentó como miembro del Consejo.

Lelouch asintió con gesto lacónico, sin prestarle especial atención al imponente hombre que tenía delante de él. Los nobles y la Familia Imperial nunca habían sido de su agrado, acaparando en sus personas los poderes del Imperio. Para Lelouch, aquel príncipe era uno más, un estúpido incapacitado para gobernar, nacido y criado entre algodones, igual que Clovis la Britannia.

Y a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, Suzaku no le había quitado ojo de encima. Por lo menos Lelouch no había recuperado la memoria, pero era obvio que Schneizel reconocía a su hermano, que el Emperador no había alterado los recuerdos del Segundo Príncipe de Britannia. Bajo la cordialidad que brillaba en sus ojos, Suzaku pudo apreciar un matiz calculador, como si Schneizel lo tuviera todo planeado para que Lelouch cayera en sus redes. Suzaku pensó que él o Rollo serían capaces de detener cualquier intención que tuviera Schneizel de acercarse demasiado a Lelouch.

¿Por qué?, le dijo una voz en su mente, esa que siempre pensaba en Lelouch como Zero. Schneizel es el Primer Ministro de Britannia y un Príncipe al que Suzaku le debía lealtad. No a Lelouch, que había traicionado y matado a Euphie. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué protegerlo y alejarlo de Schneizel?

Sin una respuesta clara, su ya de por sí gravemente herida Área 12 amenazó con colapsarse. ¿Debía trazar un plan de emergencia para salvar al, en esos momentos, inocente e incauto Lelouch de las garras de Schneizel? ¿O debía mantener su fidelidad hacia Britannia y dejar que Schneizel, su príncipe y señor, hiciera lo que quisiera con el traidor Zero? Los ojos de Schneizel intentaban engatusar a Lelouch, lo mismo que su voz afable y su conversación fluida. Lo quería... para sí.

En un momento, Suzaku lo comprendió todo.

Schneizel no iba a engatusar a Lelouch para llevárselo a Pendragon, capital de Britannia, como un reo. No pretendía castigarlo por sus crímenes contra el Imperio. No quería ni siquiera recriminarle el haber matado a sus hermanos Clovis y Euphemia. Schneizel el Britannia deseaba a Lelouch de la misma forma que Suzaku.

– La Presidenta Ashford me ha comentado que eres asombrosamente bueno en el ajedrez– dijo Schneizel, refiriéndose a Milly. La muchacha sonrió y asintió cuando Lelouch la miró de reojo con algo parecido al reproche–. La verdad es que mis obligaciones como Primer Ministro no me dejan mucho tiempo libre para jugar, pero me preguntaba si me permitirías el placer de una partida contra ti.

Suzaku mantenía la esperanza de que Lelouch encontrara una pérdida de tiempo y energía aplastar a un príncipe prepotente en el ajedrez...

Pero no.

Lelouch esbozó una media sonrisa que, a ojos de los demás, habría pasado por complacida. Sin embargo, tanto Suzaku como Schneizel y Rollo lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar el matiz de suficiencia que brillaba en sus ojos. El muchacho creía que ganar a Schneizel sería cocer y cantar, y era esa misma prepotencia la que lo hacía increíblemente vulnerable ante las manipulaciones de Príncipe.

– Sería todo un honor para mí, Alteza– respondió.

Rollo y Suzaku cruzaron una mirada de alarma. Independientemente de la misión de vigilar a Lelouch o de los sentimientos que cada uno experimentara, tanto acercamiento entre la Familia Imperial y Lelouch era peligroso, algo que Schneizel debería saber de sobra.

Las cejas arqueadas y la mueca desesperada de Rollo preguntaban a Suzaku "¿Qué debemos hacer?". El niño estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, a ser quien ejecutara algo planeado por un superior suyo, miembros del Culto o la profesora Villetta. O Suzaku, en una situación como aquella. Y aunque el Caballero Round estaba a su vez acostumbrado a dar órdenes de carácter militar, manejar una situación tan delicada como aquella estaba resultando superior a las capacidades de su mente. Debía manipular la situación con cuidado, llevarse de ahí a Lelouch de alguna forma no tan obvia como su miedo, debía...

– Sin embargo primero quisiera tratar algunos asuntos con Lord Kururugi– objetó Schneizel con su voz pausada y tranquila. Suzaku no habría hecho caso de la frase de no haber oído su nombre. Entonces bajó de golpe al Área 11 y volvió a centrarse en Schneizel con aire confundido–. Son pequeñas banalidades, pero me gustaría comentarlas en privado.

Suzaku vio en ello una pequeña oportunidad para adivinar qué pretendía Schneizel. Y, por tanto, su actuación como ejemplar Caballero Round debía ser perfecta. Se irguió cuan alto era, doblando su brazo derecho sobre el pecho e inclinándose en una reverencia con el gesto vacío que lo había caracterizado desde la muerte de Euphie y su partida del Área 11.

– Sí, Su Alteza– respondió con tono monocorde.

Milly los acompañó a la Sala del Consejo, que parecía haber sido cambiada en cuestión de minutos. La mesa y las sillas de plástico habían sido sustituidas por unas de elegante madera aun mejores que las que se hallaban en el despacho del director Ashford. Tras desaparecer la Presidenta del Consejo, Schneizel tomó asiento con aire calmado.

– ¿Alteza?– inquirió Suzaku, pasados unos momentos de silencio.

Schneizel sonrió levemente y alzó las palmas hacia Suzaku, indicándole que esperara un poco más. El muchacho castaño se preguntó cuánto más tendría que retener su curiosidad y a qué estaba esperando Schneizel. Sin embargo, el Príncipe era manipulador por naturaleza, por lo que Suzaku supo que lo que quisiera que estuviera esperando, sería importante.

El silencio se alargó tanto que tan solo se limitó a escuchar el bullicio proveniente de los jardines, donde los alumnos de la Academia bailaban y reían, abrazándose más a una elegancia propia de aristócratas consumados en lugar de divertirse como los adolescentes que realmente eran. Todos querían que, estuviera donde estuviera, Schneizel el Britannia los mirara moverse con gracia, representando todos ellos los ideales del Imperio que, seguramente, Schneizel terminaría gobernando.

Solo por eso, por esas aspiraciones arribistas que inspiró entre los alumnos con su sola presencia, Suzaku se sintió repentinamente asqueado de Schneizel, comprendiendo parcialmente el actual odio de Lelouch por la Familia Imperial. Ya no se justificaba en el hecho de que lo usaran como herramienta diplomática cuando era un niño, sino en ver a sus amigos y compañeros convertidos en monos de feria que bailaban al son que dictara Schneizel, o cualquier miembro de la Familia Imperial.

En aquel fugaz instante, Suzaku se vio capaz de entender todos los sentimientos de Lelouch, más allá de las mentiras y los recuerdos olvidados. Lelouch, de alguna forma, siempre se había preocupado por un pueblo poderoso pero ignorante, manipulado y contento por ello. Se había preocupado tanto como Zero, como Lelouch Lamperouge.

Unos nudillos golpetearon la puerta de la Sala del Consejo, esperando la aprobación real para poder entrar y evitando que Suzaku profundizara en aquel nuevo sentimiento de empatía y completa comprensión hacia Lelouch.

– Adelante– resonó la voz de Schneizel por la habitación.

La baronesa Villetta Nu entró en la habitación, vestida con su traje de piloto de Knightmare, seguida de Rollo, vestido... con su capa rosa pastel. Pese a todo, Suzaku intentó ahogar una carcajada fingiendo una serie de tosidos.

– Su Alteza– saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, doblándose sobre sí mismos en una profunda reverencia.

– Baronesa– saludó Schneizel con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirle otra a Rollo, aunque sin hablarle directamente. Desconocía la identidad del niño ni su rango, pero sabía que era un miembro importante del equipo de investigación enviado directamente por su padre el Emperador–. Tomen asiento, por favor.

El Príncipe espero mientras las tres sillas se desplazaban y sus tres interlocutores tomaban asiento. Al ser Villetta la persona de más rango después de él en esa habitación, se dirigió directamente hacia ella, como indicaba el protocolo. Solo Suzaku tendría permiso de intervenir y Rollo podría hacerlo si se le hacía una pregunta directa.

– Ha sido una visita de lo más inesperada, Alteza– comenzó Villetta.

Schneizel le dirigió una sonrisa dulce mientras ladeaba la cabeza y dejaba que unos mechones de pelo rubio cayeran suavemente de lado. Aquel simple gesto provocó un sonrojo en Villetta, que intentó serenarse, sin entender bien por qué se alteraba.

– ¿Hice mal?– preguntó en tono suave.

El sonrojo en las mejillas oscuras de Villetta se hizo aun más patente. Tanto Suzaku como Rollo intercambiaron una mirada exasperada al ver cómo la baronesa caía ante los encantos manipuladores de Schneizel. Ambos la creían más fuerte.

– ¡Claro que no, Alteza!– se apresuró a responder ella, preguntándose si se alteraba por cuestionar el juicio de Schneizel y poner en peligro su duramente conseguido título nobiliario, o si era por temor a resultarle desagradable– Solo quería decir que si nos hubierais avisado con un poco más de tiempo, habríamos podido adecuar la escuela a...

Schneizel levantó la mano como había hecho con Suzaku, pidiendo silencio. Ante aquel simple y elegante gesto, Villetta cortó abruptamente su discurso.

– Vine precisamente para ver cómo sería el sistema educativo en las Áreas del Imperio– informó de forma amable–. Y no me gustaría ver una escuela vuelta hacia arriba por mi presencia. Sencillamente preferiría observar su rutina diaria...

Villetta asintió violentamente.

– Como vos prefiráis, Alteza.

Schneizel le devolvió un suave asentimiento.

– Sin embargo, hay un asunto más serio que me tiene consternado– dijo, mostrando en su semblante un gesto de una tristeza tan honda que incluso Suzaku y Rollo le creyeron.

– ¿Lelouch?– preguntó Suzaku en un susurro, como si el nombre fuera prohibido.

Schneizel asintió apesadumbrado. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza. No, pensó Suzaku, Schneizel no podía estar fingiendo un dolor tan grande.

– Lelouch...– repitió el Primer Ministro–. Mi hermano. Mi más querido hermano... La vida fue injusta con él. Nosotros mismos, su familia, fuimos crueles con él. No me extrañó que nos odiara hasta el punto de buscar destruírnos. Lo lamenté tanto...– un silencio llenó la sala mientras Suzaku pensaba que, tal vez, alguien de su familia de verdad apoyaba al príncipe exiliado, de verdad lo quería– Ahora ni siquiera puede reconocerme, y sin embargo yo sigo viéndolo como el hermano que creí muerto durante siete años. Me gustaría que, tal vez, me fuera posible pasar con él el tiempo que dure mi estancia en el Área 11.

Era una petición inusual, sobe todo tratándose de Lelouch, Zero, el asesino de Clovis y Euphemia, pero era una petición nacida desde el fondo de un corazón desgarrado. Influenciada por los sentimientos, Villetta le dijo a su Príncipe que no habría ningún tipo de inconveniente. El alivio en el hombre fue casi palpable, mientras una sonrisa agradecida afloraba en sus labios.

Con ello, dieron por concluida la reunión. Schneizel se levantó de su silla, provocando un revuelo entre los otros tres, que se apresuraron a imitarlo para después hincar una rodilla en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza. Desde sus posiciones, mostrando respeto ante el Príncipe que más piadoso y humano les parecía, ninguno de los tres fue capaz de ver la sonrisa de arrogante victoria que se extendió por el agraciado rostro de Schneizel al ver los tres mayores obstáculos superados.


	8. Chapter 8

1Hola, holaaaa~!

Sí, sí, lo sé, mucho tiempo, no? ú.u Es que estaba en el último trimestre, y ya saben cómo es eso. Histeria, dramas, muchos trabajos, muchas tareas y muchos exámenes. Pero ahora solo se interpone uno de matemáticas que a buen seguro no aprobaré entre el verano y yo. ¡Verano! ¡Tiempo para escribir, para buscar la inspiración y para dibujar! ¡En definitiva, para no hacer nada productivo! –Annell salta de orgullo porque pasará tres meses sin hacer nada que se considere productivo a parte de escribir–

Ejem ejem... Suficiente. Pasemos a los reviews que tanto me alegran la vida n-n ¡No dejen de escribirlos, por favor! ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque me tarde y a no dejar tirado este fic que tan buen buena acogida está teniendo!

**Inu-chan Girl: **Oye, eso de que se lo lleve a un cuarto y lo abuse es una buena idea, ¿eh? XD Me la voy a apuntar, a ver si hago un fic exclusivamente para eso, jeje... –sonrojo de pervertida– Como sea, mis disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, maldita sea mi vagancia... Y sí, la actuación de Schneizel fue realmente mala. Yo también hago lo mismo si quiero algo del Alto Mando, "lo siento, sé que me porté mal, pero de verdad que voy a cambiar..." XD Y nunca se la creen... En fin, ¡gracias por el review!

**Mesic: **Schneizel es muy buen actor, como demuestra a lo largo del anime, pero yo soy muy mala escritora y no logré que su monólogo del hermano mayor preocupado resultara convincente XD Así que mis disculpas. Pero aquí sigo, echándole ganas y esperando que te guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**Kanami Yuuta: **Seeeeeh, es un desgraciado XDD Y los otros también un poquito ingenuos. A esas alturas, por lo menos Suzaku, ya debería saber que fiarse de la Familia Imperial de Britannia no es sano. Pero bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo para que veas.

**Shiji: **Sí, lo del sentimiento de comprensión de Suzaku hacia Lelouch me salió de pronto, pero me pareció que quedaba muy bien con la situación y que, al fin y al cabo, justificaría el hastío que Lelouch siente de su vida, la impotencia por ver a los demás transformados como dije, "en monos de feria que bailaban al son que dictara Schneizel". Aquí tienes un capi más largo, aunque sinceramente espero que te quedes con ganas de leer más XP

**Yuriko Hime: **Sep, es un maldito arrogante, pero un maldito sexy arrogante que le quiere hacer cositas oscuras a Lelouch, al fin y al cabo XDD ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿No lo conseguirá? Jurs jurs... Adivinálo :3...

**Kiseki_nKoi: **No es que el capi te pareciera corto, es que el capi ERA corto XDD Maldición, ¿es que ya nunca te conectas? ;-; Me tienes abandonada del todo, desgraciada. Y me supongo que a estas alturas, Miriel_Jun ya habrá llegado, ¿no? –estomepasaportardarsiglosenactualizar, coff–. ¡Pues espero tu review, o por lo menos un mail de vez en cuando! XD ¡Kissus!

**Palito: **maaaw, creo que todo lo que podría decirte te lo dije por msn, ¿no? XD Y tranquila, que seguramente en algún capi haré sufrir a Lulu. Y si no, lo hago sufrir en otro fic, pero yo lo torturo porque lo torturo. Sí, señor :3

**Atsuko Uehara: **Schneizel... Cuando te tienes que tragar seis años de Alemán, te acostumbras a palabras tan complicadas XD Aquí tienes lo que Suzaku y Rollo pretenden hacer. ¿Dejar acontecer o...? Lee, lee :3 y gracias por el review.

**Lolit: **Me alegro de que amaras el fic! Y sí, entiendo eso de la familia reuniéndose, aunque hace mucho que yo no veo a la mía XD Pero tranquila, aquí tienes la continuación que tardó lo suyo en llegar, lo admito... Pero aquí la tienes, jurs jurs!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Aquí tienes la actualización. Sé que tardé mucho, pero espero que esta también la leas y continúes apoyándome ^^ ¡Muchas gracias!

**Nox1992: **Yo solo puedo decir... ¡gracias! :3 tardé lo mío, pero aquí tienes lo siguiente. Espero que te guste, síp.

**Angeluz: **ó-o ¿sigues con vida? Espero que sí... Lo siento mucho, es el colegio y todas esas porquerías del demonio que me quitan tiempo u-u y siempre me ponía con mi portátil y decía "ahora mismo me pongo a escribir" y al final nunca lo hacía... ¡Pero aquí está el siguiente capi!

**ShIr0: **¡Me alegro de que te encantaran! Lulu la verdad es que tampoco hará mucho. Dejarse secuestrar y violar por Schneizel, quizás... Naaah, son bromas. Ya veremos qué decide hacer nuestro principito, pero sea lo que sea, seguramente que les dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Rollo y Suzaku. Je.

**Lelouch V'BXVII: **T.T Perdona por haber tardado tanto... No creo que ni el mejor capi del mundo merezca esperar tanto XD Pero aquí lo tienes. Y mis personajes favoritos también muchas veces son villanos, muahahaha. Como el maldito Schneizel, que nos ha demostrado ser un desgraciado de primera. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado n-n

**Saria_:** Sí, definitivamente todo es culpa de Lelouch y su perfección. Lamento haberte dejado con la angustia, pero aquí está el siguiente capi. ¡Gracias por el review!

* * *

Ninguno de los dos parecía llevar ventaja por encima del otro. De hecho, iban tan igualados que la única diferencia entre sus piezas era la colocación de estas y el simple hecho de que a Schneizel le faltaba un solo peón menos que a Lelouch. Suzaku nunca había sido tan bueno en el ajedrez. Cuando eran pequeños, Lelouch había intentando enseñarle a jugar, y aunque no era particularmente malo, nunca duraba más de tres minutos contra su entonces amigo. Por eso era prueba de una gran inteligencia y digno de alabanza que Schneizel tuviera en jaque (no literalmente, de momento) a Lelouch.

Pasaban los minutos, silenciosamente, mientras todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y la profesora Villetta contemplaban una partida que parecía no acabar nunca y que no podían entender por la sutileza de las trampas que se tendían el uno al otro. Lelouch fruncía el ceño, pero movía sus piezas con un aplomo y una seguridad propios de quien lo tiene todo bajo control. Sin embargo, en su interior estaba casi asustado. Su mente disponía trampas que Schneizel parecía leer con facilidad en el tablero, para después aprovecharse de los movimientos de Lelouch que, si no se andaba con ojo, podía caer en cualquier momento. Incluso en esos instantes se estaba preguntando si no había caído presa del alfil de Schneizel.

Preparándose para mover a su rey, Lelouch estiró la mano. Creía que si movía su rey del tal forma que quedara cubierto al frente y a un lado por su torre y su caballo, Schneizel vería un camino abierto a través de algunos peones que no terminaría de recorrer antes de que la reina negra pudiera ponerlo en jaque (literalmente, sí). Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

El suave golpeteo no era suficiente para que la mente de Lelouch se distrajera de algo tan crucial en esos momentos como evitar sufrir su primera derrota de ajedrez en toda su vida. El hecho de que Schneizel se pusiera en pie, sí. Lelouch alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos serenos de Schneizel que le sonreían.

– Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo en empate por hoy– se disculpó–. Sin embargo, debo decirte que ha sido la partida más complicada que he tenido en toda mi vida, lo cual dice mucho de tu inteligencia. Espero que durante mi estancia en el Área 11 me honres con más partidas como esta.

Lelouch también se puso en pie, esbozando una sonrisa fría. Estaba dividido en dos sentimientos contradictorios: una curiosidad que empezaba a rayar la fascinación por Schneizel y su mente compleja y retorcida, y un sentimiento de frustración profundo como un océano. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, si no volvía a tener una pelea mental contra el Primer Ministro como la que acababa de tener, su frustración no desaparecía en semanas, si no meses. Debía saber si era inferior o superior a él. Y ese poder que ejercía el príncipe sobre su mente no hizo sino aumentar aun más la creciente fascinación que Lelouch sentía.

Su sonrisa se volvió un ápice menos fría. Y solo Suzaku y Rollo se dieron cuenta de ello.

– El honor ha sido todo mío– respondió Lelouch. La reverencia que hizo fue mínima; la abstención a mencionar títulos reales, total. Aun con su memoria desfigurada, seguía conservando el orgullo de su rango–. Será magnífico volver a tener una partida así.

Tras un par de formalidades más, Schneizel abandonó la sala del Consejo Estudiantil acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. Villetta también lo siguió, acompañándolo hasta la puerta del Instituto. Cuando la puerta automática se cerró detrás de ella, toda la elegancia y la frívola aristocracia que habían venido exhibiendo los adolescentes se evaporó como una gota de agua en el desierto. Rivalz soltó un resoplido al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una silla, mientras Lelouch se desplomaba en la suya y Shirley apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

– Demonios... ¡Presidenta!– gruñó la muchacha– ¡Podrías avisarnos la próxima vez con antelación de algo así! Estuve con los nervios a flor de piel todo el día, pensando si me estaba comportando correctamente o...

Milly le lanzó una mirada superficial y ligeramente aburrida, algo extraño en ella.

– Tú te comportaste muy correcta– la cortó, para después lanzar a Lelouch una mirada de enfado–. Tú, en cambio, no parecías nada contento al principio.

Lelouch suspiró con infinita paciencia, sacándose el pañuelo del cuello y desabrochando su chaleco negro. Rollo se acercó a él, ya despojado de su patética capa rosa.

– No puedes esperar que nos des una sorpresa así de repente y me ponga a saltar de alegría, Presidenta.

Milly, recuperando su buen humor, rió.

– Cierto, sería algo muy impropio de ti.

Los demás rieron de forma suave. El ambiente empezaba a ser más distendido, alejándose de una fingida frialdad que habían ido exhibiendo todos durante la estancia del Príncipe. Solo Rollo y Suzaku permanecieron serios, incapaces de fingir alegría o despreocupación cuando veían caer al, en cierta medida, ingenuo Lelouch ante las fascinantes garras de Schneizel. Desde aquella charla privada con Schneizel, ya sabían que el Primer Ministro solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hermano perdido, pero ninguno de los dos podía soportar tanta atención dispensada a alguien que no fueran ellos mismos.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Rollo?– preguntó repentinamente Lelouch.

Suzaku abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose. Era injusto que aquella pregunta solo fuera para el mocoso cuando él también se sentía marginado y abrumadoramente cansado. Rollo sonrió un poco, pero por una sola vez, no se sintió mejor al ver cómo excluían a Suzaku.

– Ha sido un día muy largo...– dijo a modo de respuesta.

Lelouch sonrió y asintió, poniéndose en pie.

– Nosotros nos vamos ya, entonces– dijo.

Milly asintió. Shirley parecía desencantada por el hecho de haber pasado tan poco tiempo con Lelouch y su vestimenta de Príncipe de Britannia, mientras que Rivalz los despidió con un gesto de la mano, demasiado cansado para hacer nada más. En su fuero interno, Rollo se preguntó cómo era que Shirley aun tenía esperanzas con Lelouch, si era tan obvio que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Se encontraban ya caminando los dos hacia la puerta cuando Lelouch volvió la cabeza, como si se hubiera acordado de pronto que se dejaba algo. Una sonrisa cálida bailoteó en sus labios antes de decir:

– ¿No vienes, Suzaku?

El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, quizás una excusa, quizás alegar que tenía trabajo, pero en su bombardeada Área 12 ya no había energías para seguir mintiendo y manipulando. Ni él ni Rollo estaban en condiciones de pelear. Por algún motivo, la visita de Schneizel, que realmente no había sido contraproducente, los había dejado agotados.

Demasiado incluso para mentir.

– Me encantaría– aseguró con sencillez, caminando hacia ellos.

Se despidió del resto del Consejo, los cuales repitieron las mismas despedidas que con los hermanos Lamperouge, y salió. Lelouch, Suzaku y Rollo caminaron en un silencio tranquilo y carente de fricción hasta llegar a la pequeña vivienda que compartían Rollo y Lelouch. Ahí, Suzaku se despojó de su capa y la lanzó sin muchos miramientos al respaldo de una de las sillas del salón.

– Dios, estoy muerto...– resopló.

Desplazó la silla y se dejó caer con todo su peso. Delante de él, Rollo hizo el mismo movimiento. Suzaku anotó mentalmente que tendría que volver mañana temprano a la Sala del Consejo a recoger la capa de Anya, que el niño se había dejado ahí. Estaba demasiado cansado incluso para recriminárselo.

– Voy a preparar un poco de té– dijo Lelouch.

Pese al agarrotamiento de sus músculos, Suzaku se obligó a ponerse en pie.

– Te ayudo.

Con un gesto de la mano, Lelouch le dio a entender que no hacía falta y desapareció en la cocina. Suzaku observó su espalda enfundada en el terciopelo negro con adornos rojos del chaleco, con un sentimiento de intranquilidad cosquilleándole en el pecho. Algo no iba bien, le decían los escasos supervivientes de su Área 12.

Sin embargo, decidió que ahondaría en aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad al día siguiente, cuando hubiera descansado. En esos momentos se limitó a dejar que sus rodillas se doblaran y volver a caer sobre la silla. Rollo ya había apoyado los brazos, pecho y cabeza en la mesa, y parecía estar amodorrándose. El silencio entre ellos ya no era tenso, sino cansado.

– ¿Kururgi?...– llamó Rollo de pronto. Que estuvieran demasiado agotados para lanzarse miradas asesinas no significaba que de un momento a otro se hubieran convertido en íntimos amigos. A modo de respuesta, Suzaku dirigió una mirada de sus ojos verdes hacia los violetas de Rollo, que lo observaban desde la mesa– ¿Schneizel... es una buena persona?

La pregunta cogió desprevenido a Suzaku, que miró confundido al niño mientras se reacomodaba en su silla. El gesto de Rollo era serio, como si la cuestión fuera de crucial importancia.

– Nada de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ha demostrado lo contrario– respondió Suzaku, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. Hasta hacía unas horas, él mismo había dudado y desconfiado del Schneizel, por eso intentaba no mentirse a sí mismo mientras respondía a Rollo–. Es un buen Príncipe que se preocupa por su pueblo y sus tareas como Primer Ministro son intachables. Nos ha ahorrado varias guerras. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rollo siguió mirando hacia el infinito con la misma expresión de seriedad.

– Porque algo me dice que no deberíamos confiar en él.. Confiarle a Lelouch.

El sentimiento de intranquilidad golpeó el pecho de Suzaku con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Sí, eso era. Lelouch. Había algo en Schneizel, en su intachable comportamiento y en su preocupado amor de hermano que hacía desconfiar a Suzaku, como si en lo más profundo de su persona supiera que aquello del amor de hermano preocupado fueran puras patrañas inventadas por Schneizel, que deseaba a Lelouch de la misma forma que el propio Suzaku, o que Rollo, y fuera a aprovechar la situación para conseguirlo.

Era increíblemente obvio, pero Suzaku no lo había visto, solo porque era más fácil creer que Schneizel era un buen príncipe que solo deseaba pasar un rato con un hermano largamente añorado. Lo mismo había pasado con Lelouch. Desde hacía ya tiempo, Suzaku había sospechado que su amigo era la verdadera identidad de Zero, pero era más fácil creer que Lelouch seguía siendo aquel niño dulce que conociera en Kioto siete años atrás, incapaz de matar a sus hermanos Clovis y Euphemia. Entonces todo había sido revelado, y había perdido a Lelouch.

Porque había sido más fácil desviar la mirada.

– Tienes razón– le dijo a Rollo. No iba a volver a desviar la mirada. No iba a volver a perder a Lelouch por su propia debilidad–. Que actúe como un hombre ejemplar no lo hace uno. Y no confío en él.

Rollo se incorporó, mirando a Suzaku con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. No era un brillo amistoso, sino uno de tolerante cooperación. Los dos sabían de sobra que, por separado, no podrían hacer nada contra Schneizel. Y aunque no les hacía maldita gracia trabajar codo con codo, tenían que hacerlo si querían que hubiera un Lelouch entre ellos por el cual luchar.

– Yo tampoco– declaró en tono solemne.

Los dos muchachos asintieron al mismo tiempo, pactando silenciosamente un alto el fuego y una alianza temporal. El Área 12 de Suzaku empezó a reconstruirse a una velocidad vertiginosa, y en la mente de Rollo empezaba a prepararse otro campo de batalla para otro enemigo de nivel superior.

Lelouch volvió al salón con una bandeja de té entre las manos. Suzaku y Rollo lo recibieron con una sonrisa. El Caballero Round sirvió el té, y los tres mantuvieron una velada distendida y agradable como nunca antes habían tenido.

Hora de unir fuerzas.

* * *

**Nota aclaratoria de mi ilustre persona:** pretendía subir este capítulo el viernes, pero cuando iba a subir el documento... ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Estaba en mantenimiento, por lo que tenía que volver "a few minutes later" (unos minutos más tarde)... Sí, claro ¬¬ El sábado por la madrugada hora España y hoy por la mañana seguía sin funcionar, malditos cínicos. Así queee... parte de la tardanza es culpa de xDD Salu2!


	9. Chapter 9

1¡Hola hooooola!

Sí, se que me he vuelto a tardar muchísimo, sí, también sé que he tenido todo el verano y no he hecho nada... ¡Ey, eso no es cierto! ¡He escrito "El Príncipe y el mendigo", así que no desprecien mi arduo -coff, mentira, coff- trabajo y dénse un paseo por ese fic, que realmente me gusta muchísimo más que este. Quizás porque es un poco más serio, pero me gusta.

En fin, aquí les traigo otro capítulo donde nuestro pequeño Lulu se mete él solo en la boca del lobo. ¿Quieren saber? ¡Lean, lean!

Pero primero doy paso a los reviews :3

**Shiji: **Oh, sí, Schneizel deja las cosas interesantes, aunque eso de que Lulu no sé dé cuenta de la batalla campal es relativo, ¿eh? Muchas gracias por el review ^_^

**Angeluz: **Este es un poco más largo, aunque no por ello más emocionante xD Espero no decepcionarte con este. Gracias por leer!

**Kiseki_nkoi: **Seeeeh, alto el fuego! Ya ves que mi Lulu tampoco es que afloje a la primera, pero es un poco tontito (eh, sí, claro XD). Cómo desaproveché el verano! T_T Y a ver cuándo te veo por el msn o algo, que estás desaparecida, mujer! Besitos! :3

**Lolit: **¿Tú crees que valen tanto la espera? XDD Bueno, aquí tienes otro un poco más largo, para que la espera compense aunque solo sea un poquito... ¡Gracias por el review! n_n

**Lelouch V'BXVII: **Nadie tiene paciencia para esperar tanto un solo capítulo xDDD Aunque espero que te guste este que he escrito ahora. Personalmente me sorprendería si todas las lectoras no me mandaran a la goma por tardarme tanto. Bien, aquí el villano empieza a ganar terreno, ju ju ju. ¡Disfruta y gracias por el review! ^-^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Bueno, no he actualizado pronto... ¡Pero lo he hecho, que es lo que importa! –risas nerviosas– Gracias por seguir leyendo :3

**Rosa: **Aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! ^_^ Espero que te guste y sigas apoyándome con tus comentarios :3 Kissus!

**Mesic: **No creo que lleven la convivencia por el buen camino, pero sí, de momento sabrán mantenerla. Pero Schneizel es bastante más inteligente que ellos. Qué pasará, qué pasará xDDD ¡Gracias por el review! ^^

**Grazi-chan: **Muito obrigado! Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que você goste!

**Miriel_jun: **¡Continuación para Miriel! :3 Gracias por tus reviews!

* * *

Si había algo de bueno en haberse aliado con Rollo, era el hecho de que Suzaku tenía el doble de excusas para estar cerca de Lelouch. Aunque para el niño Britannian aquello era contraproducente, no podían quejarse si querían proteger a Lelouch de Schneizel. Ambos se coordinaban para que, cuando uno estaba ocupado, el otro pudiera vigilar a Lelouch. Y solo en caso de que los dos tuvieran algo que hacer, el Equipo de Inteligencia encargado de que Lelouch no recobrara sus recuerdos como Zero les hacía el trabajo. Rollo o Suzaku podían perfectamente bajar para mirar las grabaciones y quedarse más tranquilos.

Pasaron dos días sin noticias de Schneizel. Rollo y Suzaku lo agradecían, pero a Lelouch estaba especialmente callado, casi siempre sumido en sus pensamientos. Llegó un momento del tercer día en el que, durante el desayuno, Rollo intentaba llamar la atención de su falso hermano sin éxito alguno. Tuvo que alzar la voz, casi gritarle, para que Lelouch lo mirara. Una mirada confundida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia de Rollo.

El niño se sintió increíblemente miserable.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– le preguntó.

Lelouch se puso de pie y se acercó a Rollo, abrazándolo. Le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró un _lo siento_. Pero no volvió a su sitio. Soltó a Rollo y salió de la sala.

Exacto. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué un Príncipe de Britannia, alguien lejano, perteneciente a otro mundo (un mundo que Lelouch detestaba), lo sumía en un estado tal de desidia? Ni siquiera le había ganado aquella partida de ajedrez, había sido casi un empate. Pero no había sido la partida lo que tanto lo incomodaba. ¿Qué era?

¿Qué podía ser?

Tenía que pensarlo con frialdad, analizar todo lo que pudiera haber pasado. La noticia de tener que entretener a un Príncipe de Britannia lo había molestado sumamente. Creía que iba a ser una labor tediosa y molesta, charlar con un hombre superficial y una cabeza rellena de algodón. Algún otro idiota como Clovis la Britannia. Por el contrario, se había topado con un hombre agradable, educado y sorprendentemente inteligente. Taimado, sin lugar a dudas, pero agradable. Las tácticas que usó en la partida y su habilidad para adivinar las trampas de Lelouch, antes siquiera de hubieran sido completadas, le revelaron al muchacho una mente prodigiosa y, a buen seguro, totalmente capacitada para dirigir todo un ejército.

Desde luego, Schneizel el Britannia no era como Lelouch esperaba. Algo en él lo alteraba. Por un lado, seguía sintiendo rabia contra la realeza del Imperio, pero otra parte de sí no dejaba de sentirse fascinada por aquel hombre. Tenía que volver a verlo. Verlo, hablar con él, jugar al ajedrez con él. Ahondar en su mente y entenderlo. Entender por qué ejercía en él aquellas contradictorias sensaciones de atracción y repulsa.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que iba a verlo? Era un Príncipe, se estaría alojando en el Palacio de Gobierno, a buen seguro rodeado por una interminable cantidad de guardias, guardaespaldas y demás protectores para la veneradísima figura del hijo del Emperador. Para empezar, ¿cómo llegaría? No podía pedirle a Rollo que lo llevara, mucho menos aun a Rivalz. No llevaba dinero suficiente para un taxi. Podría tomar el metro, pero no sabía qué líneas llevaban al Palacio de Gobierno, ni en qué parada debería bajarse.

Pero estaba decidido a ir ese mismo día, en ese mismo momento. Básicamente, porque a segunda hora tenía Educación Física.

Como aun quedaban un rato para que empezaran las clases, poca gente había por los jardines de la Academia Ashford, y los pocos alumnos que reconocieron al Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil estaban demasiado adormilados como para razonar que este caminaba con paso presuroso hacia la salida.

O casi todos.

– ¡Lelouch!

Maldita sea, ahora no, pensó el muchacho. Se detuvo, con los hombros tensados, para mirar a Suzaku, que lo había visto de reojo. Aunque el castaño exhibía una sonrisa, en sus ojos se pintaba el desconcierto. Lelouch sabía que el hecho de que estuviera sin sus libros, y más aun, que estuviera yendo a la salida, no serían de gran ayuda con Suzaku. Tampoco podía optar por salir corriendo, puesto que nunca podría mejorar a su amigo en condición física. Miró de reojo a ambos lados, buscando un método de escape. Ninguno. Suzaku estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. Sonrió.

– Buenos días, Suzaku– respondió. Giró sobre sus talones y alzó la mano a modo de despedida–. ¡Perdona, tengo una emergencia!

Salió corriendo. El factor sorpresa había funcionado. Suzaku se quedó plantado en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos. Observó a Lelouch alejarse de él con zancadas no especialmente rápidas, hasta que recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

– ¡Lelouch..!– repitió, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que Lelouch se había ido.

Suzaku torció los labios en una mueca. Tampoco podía ser nada grave, puesto que Rollo se debía encargar de vigilar a Lelouch esa mañana, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo iba mal. ¿Hacia dónde iba el muchacho?

Exactamente eso se estaba preguntando Lelouch. Más que a dónde iba, qué demonios estaba haciendo. Consiguió alcanzar la salida de la Academia sin muchos problemas, ¿pero por qué huía de Suzaku? ¿Por qué ese afán de escapar, de encontrar a Schneizel? ¿Por qué aquel maldito Príncipe conseguía provocar en él las reacciones más inesperadas?

Lelouch se detuvo a varios metros de la entrada principal de la Academia, cuando estuvo seguro que Suzaku no lo seguía. Jadeó un poco, inconforme con su escasa resistencia física. Realmente debería trabajar un poco más para situaciones como esa. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y resopló. Genial. ¿Y ahora qué?

– No está bien escaparse de las clases, joven Lamperouge.

Lelouch dio un respingo y giró. No había oído llegar al hombre que tenía delante de él. Por las ropas que vestía, era un noble de Britannia, pero también un empleado. Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto con Schneizel cuando el Príncipe llegó a la Academia.

– Kanon Maldini– respondió Lelouch, recordando de golpe el nombre de aquel individuo. El hombre, que no parecía mucho mayor que él, sonrió. Tenía los ojos de un bonito color azul y el cabello castaño claro. Al sacudir la cabeza, el débil sol matutino arrancó destellos rosas de su pelo–. ¿Qué hace un sirviente del Príncipe Schneizel aquí?

– ¿Qué hace un estudiante corriendo fuera de su Academia cuando queda poco para el inicio de clases?– rebotó Kanon.

Lelouch dudó. Sabía que aquel hombre podría llevarlo hasta Schneizel. Era todo cuestión de manipularlo, y no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Pero le sorprendería encontrar las cosas mucho más fáciles de lo que habría creído.

– Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de ir a clase– reconoció con una de sus sonrisas que pretendían ser avergonzadas–. Me aburren muchas de ellas, por lo que prefiero saltármelas para buscar algún buen adversario al ajedrez.

Eso no era mentira del todo, pero era quizás demasiado descarado. La sonrisa de Kanon se hizo aun más ancha.

– Estás de suerte, Lelouch– dijo–. Sé que no es apropiado sacarte de clases, pero Su Alteza Schneizel tenía muchas ganas de verte. Como no le era posible desplazarse a la Academia, me pidió que viniera a buscarte y preguntarte si sería posible que pasaras el día con él. Claro que...– ladeó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la Academia– también habría que pedirle permiso a tus profesores...

La sonrisa de Lelouch se tensó por un momento.

– Ya me he escapado, pedir permiso a mis profesores ahora mismo sería problemático, ¿no crees?

Cede, cede, imploró Lelouch mentalmente. Por algún inexplicable golpe de suerte, Kanon se rió de forma suave y asintió.

– Espero que no tengas problemas por esto. Sígueme.

Cuando Kanon se giró, Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hasta hacía pocos meses había exhibido constantemente. Una sonrisa de quien consigue una victoria, de quien consigue lo que quiere sin problemas. La sonrisa que Zero tanto había lucido detrás de su máscara.

Caminaron en silencio hasta torcer una calle. Ahí esperaba una limusina con el motor encendido. El conductor se apeó para abrirle la puerta a Kanon con una reverencia y dejarlo entrar. Dirigió una mirada antipática a Lelouch desde detrás de sus gafas cuando lo observó pasar dentro de la limusina, pero cerró la puerta detrás de él con suavidad y elegancia.

– El Príncipe Schneizel me ha contado que su partida de ajedrez contigo fue realmente complicada– comentó Kanon en tono casual cuando el vehículo comenzó a avanzar suave y silenciosamente a través de las calles casi desiertas a primera hora de la mañana–. Nunca antes nadie le había supuesto un problema en aquel juego, ¿cuál fue el resultado?

– No alcanzamos a terminar la partida– reconoció Lelouch–. Hasta el momento yo tampoco había encontrado alguien que fuera tan difícil de derrotar. Tu Príncipe debe ser realmente un buen estratega.

Kanon sonrió de forma afable.

– Lo es, de la misma forma que es bondadoso y justo. Pero hablas de él como si no fuera también tu Príncipe.

Aunque no había el más mínimo tono de reproche en aquella afirmación, Lelouch se puso a la defensiva. Sabía perfectamente que exponer sus verdaderos pensamientos delante de cualquier persona excepto Rollo era una completa estupidez. Exponerlos a un noble, un noble que trabajaba estrechamente con el Príncipe Schneizel podría costarle incluso un encarcelamiento. No valía la pena.

– ¿Lo ha parecido?– preguntó en tono inocente– Perdona, no ha sido esa mi intención.

Decidió terminar ahí la conversación observando el paisaje por la ventana. Conocía perfectamente las calles del Asentamiento de Tokio allendes a la Academia Ashford y la mayoría de las zonas comerciales, pero no conocía el camino al Palacio de Gobierno ni las calles que el coche estaba empezando a frecuentar. Iba a ver a Schneizel, y había sido condenadamente fácil. Era una enorme casualidad que justo el día que él decidía escapar del colegio Schneizel mandar a buscarlo, pero desde luego no iba a poner objeciones a ello. Se limitó a disfrutar del trayecto en silencio. La compañía de Kanon no parecía exigirle mantener una conversación, como si aquel noble supiera apreciar el valor del silencio, en lugar de tener la necesidad de llenar cada momento con charlas banales. Schneizel le había enseñado bien, sin duda.

Llegaron al Palacio de Gobierno, donde había guardias que se acercaron a la limusina antes de dejarlos pasar. Aunque todo aquello era nuevo para Lelouch, no le producía curiosidad. Aquel lugar, tan elegante y sofisticado solo era una prueba más del egocentrismo y las superficialidades de Britannia.

Kanon y él salieron del coche. El noble le explicó que estaban en la zona residencial del Palacio de Gobierno, donde residía el Gobernador Carares y donde se alojaba Schneizel, cosa que Lelouch ya había deducido. El Príncipe lo estaba esperando en la oficina que disponía anexionada a su habitación. Kanon lo guió a través de un interminable laberinto de los pasillos y las escaleras más suntuosos que Lelouch hubiera visto en toda su vida. Finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta de madera a la que Kanon llamó con suavidad, casi con mimo, antes de girar el pomo con delicadeza.

– Su Alteza Schneizel, os traigo al joven Lelouch– anunció Kanon, moviéndose a un lado para que Lelouch pudiera pasar.

Por algún motivo, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar el golpeteo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ahí estaba, detrás de su enorme e inquietante escritorio, Schneizel el Britannia, sereno y magnífico. El único que podía derrotarlo.

– Ah, Lelouch, bienvenido– saludó el Príncipe con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a Kanon–. Muchas gracias, Kanon, puedes retirarte.

El noble hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lelouch se quedó de pie en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer o cómo comportarse. Schneizel se levantó y se colocó delante de su escritorio. Su rostro no dejó de ser amable en ningún momento.

– Espero que no tengas ningún problema por perder un día lectivo– dijo.

Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa breve.

– Ninguno– aseguró.

Schneizel cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda y miró a Lelouch con más detenimiento. El muchacho deseaba saber lo que el Príncipe estaba pensando, pero su incertidumbre no traicionó su autocontrol. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

– ¿Has tomado ya el desayuno?– le preguntó Schneizel–. Yo aun no he tenido ocasión, y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Lelouch. No había pensado en que sería invitado a desayunar, aunque de hecho no recordaba haberlo hecho. ¿O sí? Recordaba haber abrazado a Rollo en algún momento, pero no recordaba si había desayunado ese día o no. De hecho, tampoco recordaba lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, ni el pasado. Era como si todos los días que habían pasado desde que viera a Schneizel por primera vez los hubiera vivido con un velo cubriéndole los ojos, impidiéndole ver las cosas a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios estaba causando aquel hombre en él?

Tenía que averiguarlo, como fuera.

– Me encantaría, Alteza– respondió con una sonrisa.

Una molesta vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza le hizo notar que sí, definitivamente le encantaría.

*****

Suzaku corrió por los pasillos de los cursos inferiores hasta que alcanzó la puerta de la clase de Rollo. Quedaban a penas unos minutos para que sonara el timbre y las clases dieran comienzo, pero le daba exactamente igual. Los otros alumnos lo miraban a medias extrañados a medias fascinados por ver a Kururugi Suzaku, el Caballero Round, pero eso también le dio igual.

Desde la puerta, le hizo señas a Rollo. El niño estaba en su mesa leyendo. No parecía que se relacionara con los otros muchachos de su edad, y de hecho parecía que ellos rehuían de su compañía, pero no había tiempo para preguntarse por eso.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Rollo cuando alcanzó a Suzaku.

– ¿A dónde fue Lelouch?– espetó este sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

La mirada de Rollo se tiñó de desconcierto.

– ¿¡No está contigo!?– casi gritó.

– ¡Se supone que por las mañanas lo vigilas tú!– respondió Suzaku, obligándose a calmarse cuando se dio cuenta que varios alumnos los observaban. Bajó el tono– Lo vi salir corriendo esta mañana. Salir corriendo de la Academia, ¿lo entiendes?

Rollo entornó los ojos, a medias molesto, a medias histérico.

– No creo que haya salido a apostar tan temprano...– dijo.

Lo cierto era que los dos sabían perfectamente a dónde había ido Lelouch. La pregunta era si había conseguido llegar y entrar. Y, siendo así, qué podían hacer ellos para sacarlo de ahí.

– Vamos a tener que ir nosotros también– le dijo Suzaku.

Al pensar en Lelouch en brazos de Schneizel, la determinación inundó a Rollo. Asintió, y sin preocuparse por el timbre que sonaba, los dos salieron corriendo por los pasillos de la Academia.

* * *

**Nota de Annell:** Si ven alguna falta de ortografía terrorista o alguna incoherencia, no me culpen. Son las siete de la mañana y yo acabo de escribirlo casi todo de un tirón xDD Me sentía culpable por no actualizar desde hace un montón, así que si el resultado no es de su agrado... ¡¡ES MUY TARDE (o temprano, según se mire...) Y NO HE BEBIDO NADA DE CAFÉ O COCA-COLA!!

Besitos a todos :3


	10. Chapter 10

1¡Holaaaaa!

Esta vez no me tardé tanto (bueno... no tanto). ¿Ven? ¡Puedo actualizar rápido si quiero! Es todo cuestión de voluntad -w-

¡¡Ya salió el Final Fantasy Dissidia (nada qué ver con el fic)!! ¿¡No están emocionadas!? ¡Yo sí! Le presté mi psp a un amigo para que lo jugara, antes de ayer se compró la edición Coleccionistas... Dios, qué envidia me da! -w- No puedo esperar para poder jugarlo yo y poner a pelear a Squall contra Sephiroth e imaginar mucho yaoi, muehehehehe ewe (... Sí, nada que ver con el fic...)

Dado que de este capítulo no tengo mucho qué comentar, excepto que no me gustó cómo me quedó nuestro Lelouch al final... ¡pasemos a los reviews!

**Kiseki_nkoi: **nyaaa! Suerte con tus exámenes ;A; yo a penas voy a empezar el colegio el jueves... Que los dioses me amparen ;A; Bueno, pues en este capi vemos como Lulu cae ante Schneizel xDDD pero bueno, lee, lee :3 Kissus!

**Kanami Yuuta: **Si la caracterización de Lulu en el epi. 9 fue buena... en este apesta xDD en serio, no me gusta cómo me ha quedado. Espero que a ti no te parezca tan mala xD ¡Besitos!

**Shiji: **Seeeh, Lulu es un niño malo que se escapa y se mete él solito en la boca del lobo xD Aquí tienes un capi bastante menos intenso, pero que igualmente espero que te guste ^^ ¡Gracias por el review!

**Shir0: **pues solo dos porqueee... porqueeee... ¡Mira, un Lelouch! XDD Pues aquí tienes la continuación de los malvados planes de Schneizel! òwo Espero que te guste! ^^

**Coptesita: **Te diré que al principio, el título era provisional, solo para guardar el documento en mi compu xD Pensé en cambiárselo, pero no se me ocurría nada más ingenioso, así que se terminó quedando con este. Y bueno, no se lo voy a poner todo muy fácil a Suzaku, eh? ;3 Kissu!

**Angeluz: **Bueno, aquí al final hay un poco de... ¿romance? Naaaah xDDD Pero espero que este capítulo también te guste ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **¡Mira, mira! ¡Ahora no me tardé tanto en actualizar! ¿No me merezco una galletita, a caso? :3 ¡Espero que te guste el capi! ^^

**Rosa: **Si Schneizel y Lulu de gustan, definitivamente este es tu capítulo xD ¡gracias por el review! :3

**Yuriko-hime: **¿Mi narrativa y vocabulario? XD Si vieras que muchas veces he pensado que son bastante mediocres... pero muchas gracias *w* Juro que intento ser constante, lo juro ;A; pero mi pereza es mayor xDU... Aquí tienes la actualización! ^^ (Y sí, soy niña xD)

**Mesic:** Sí, la verdad, tomando en cuenta que Lelouch solito montó una rebelión, mató a dos príncipes de Britannia y se medio destruyó el Área 11, yo también pienso que Suzaku y Rollo deberían ser un poco más cuidadosos, pero bueno xDD ¡Gracias por el review! n_n

* * *

El ruido de los cubiertos amenizaba la conversación como música de fondo. El salón donde se servía el desayuno tenía una pared hecha completamente de cristal, con lo que la luz del sol matutino entraba a raudales y no hacía necesaria la luz artificial.

– Y, dime, Lelouch, ¿desde cuándo juegas al ajedrez?– le preguntó Schneizel.

Lelouch bajó suavemente la taza de café que tenía en la mano antes de responder. El desayuno había consistido en fuentes de fruta, tostadas acompañadas con mantequilla o mermelada, jugos y café. Antes de sentarse, Schneizel se había quitado sus guantes para entregárselos a una criada que hizo una reverencia al retirarse. A Lelouch se sorprendió descubrir que, sin los guantes, Schneizel tenía manos de pianista, con dedos increíblemente largos y finos.

– Desde que tenía cinco o seis años– respondió–. Siempre me gustaron los juegos de estrategia, pero el ajedrez era mi predilecto.

Schneizel sopesó la respuesta de Lelouch mientras se llevaba el tenedor con un trozo de sandía a los labios y masticaba con delicadeza. Ninguno de los dos apremiaba al otro a responder. Lelouch a veces se paraba a pensar detenidamente sus respuestas, mientras que Schneizel, exactamente igual que Kanon, sabía apreciar el valor del silencio y no se impacientaba por mucho que Lelouch tardara.

– Los juegos de estrategia...– repitió– Sí, eres un buen estratega. Me pregunto cómo serías en un campo de batalla.

Abriendo los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, Lelouch se preguntó qué debería responder. Nunca se había interesado por la vida militar, pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose en un campo de batalla, dirigiendo una pelea con piezas de ajedrez gigantes y obedientes. Se preguntó también de qué sería capaz si tuviera un ejército a su disposición. Si contara con las armas y las personas necesarias, usando buenas estrategias, podría derrotar incluso...

La taza cayó estrepitosamente sobre su pequeño plato de porcelana, escurriéndose el café por su superficie hasta el mantel. Lelouch se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada lacerante atravesarle el cerebro como una aguja al rojo vivo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó la mano sobre su cabeza, como si así consiguiera mitigar el dolor. Desde algún sitio lejano, escuchó a Schneizel llamarlo con preocupación. Le dio igual. Los aguijonazos empezaban a multiplicarse, amenazándolo con destruírle la cabeza. Sentía punzadas en la base del cráneo y las sienes palpitando con fuerza, a medida que lágrimas de puro dolor empezaban a formársele.

Alguien movió la silla hacia atrás para sacarlo. Lelouch, abstraído en su dolor como estaba, solo fue capaz de abrir la boca para gritar. Sin embargo, de sus labios tan solo salió un quejido tembloroso.

* * *

El metro iba excesivamente lento, a criterio de Suzaku.

Él y Rollo estaban sentados en un vagón atestado de personas, de camino al Palacio de Gobierno. Las cámaras de seguridad que el equipo de Inteligencia encargado de vigilar a Zero habían conseguido captar cómo Lelouch se encontraba con Kanon Maldini y desaparecían caminando en una calle. Aunque no habían podido ver nada más, Suzaku pudo estar seguro que si Kanon se había plantado ahí, Schneizel estaría detrás de todo ello. Lo cual, dadas la inteligencia, persuasión y carisma del Príncipe, era un motivo de verdadera preocupación.

Los dos salieron tan precipitados de la Academia que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió coger dinero suficiente dinero para un taxi, creyendo ingenuamente que el metro sería una buena opción. Y lo habría sido, en cualquier otra situación. Pero el metro a la hora punta de la mañana entre semana cuando ellos dos estaban casi histéricos era una de las ideas más estúpidas de su vida, y aunque Suzaku nunca había cometido abuso de poder, al ver todas aquellas personas en las escaleras del metro, sin siquiera unos centímetros de separación entre ellos, había sacado su placa de la Milicia mientras gritaba que por favor lo dejaran pasar, que se trataba de una emergencia. Las personas lo habían mirado, algunos anonadados, otros curiosos, pero al final habían dejado que cogiera el metro con toda la velocidad posible. Rollo se aferró a su brazo con manos como tenazas y consiguió no separarse de él.

Cuando ya se encontraban a tres estaciones del Palacio de Gobierno, su reconstruida y otra vez histérica Área 12 ya estaba dividida entre la fracción que intentaba buscar una excusa para entrar a buscar a Lelouch y otra que se encargaba de buscar una excusa para justificar su abuso de poder en el metro. Estaba seguro que Villetta, la baronesa a cargo de vigilar a Zero, iba a reprochárselo más tarde. Pero en esos momentos poco importaba. En ese preciso instante, mientras movía la pierna con impaciencia, solo importaba llegar.

Rollo, a su lado, también movía la pierna, mientras miraba continuamente la pantalla con el nombre de las estaciones.

– ¿Qué dirás para entrar?– preguntó a Suzaku.

El Caballero Round titubeó. Había sugerido la posibilidad de usar el Geass de Rollo, aun cuando el niño no le había revelado su utilidad, pero Rollo se había negado. Si usaba su Geass, Suzaku también se quedaría fuera, y aunque la idea le era increíblemente atractiva, Rollo no podría encontrar a Lelouch sin Suzaku. No, el Geass no era una posibilidad.

Así que, cuando ya se encontraban corriendo escaleras arriba, Suzaku agitando su placa como si se tratara de un farolillo, pensó en decir la verdad con sus propias palabras. Que tenía una misión encargada por el propio Emperador y que necesitaba hablar enseguida con el Príncipe Schneizel. Técnicamente, era cierto, dado que Schneizel conocía la verdadera identidad de Zero y Lelouch se había ido con Kanon, por lo que el Príncipe podía estar en peligro. Y Rollo... Rollo era un subordinado suyo (lo cual, en última instancia, también era cierto).

La idea no terminaba de convencer al niño, pero corriendo como estaban por las calles del asentamiento de Tokio, de poco podía quejarse. Era Suzaku el que conocía de memoria el camino al Palacio de Gobierno y el que encabezaba la marcha, pero sus largas zancadas y su velocidad de atleta hacían muy complicado para Rollo el seguirle el ritmo. Incluso en algunos momentos se planteó el usar su Geass, cuando perdía la espalda de Suzaku entre el mar de personas, pero sabía que eso era peligroso.

Resoplando y jadeando, consiguió alcanzar de nuevo la misma altura que Suzaku cuando esperaban a que los coches dejaran de pasar y ellos pudieran seguir corriendo. Aunque ambos tenían un considerable chute de adrenalina en vena a causa de imaginarse a Lelouch atrapado en las garras de Schneizel, la condición física de Rollo no era la mejor para ese tipo de carreras.

Un último coche azul oscuro pasó zumbando junto a ellos.

– Vamos– jadeó Suzaku, dándole un empujón en el hombro y emprendiendo otra vez la marcha.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, Rollo cogió aire y siguió corriendo. Tras diez agotadores minutos, llegaron por fin a las puertas de la imponente muralla de más de cincuenta metros de alto. Un soldado raso se acercó a ellos, y al reconocer a Suzaku se puso en posición de firmes antes de saludarlo.

– Soy Lord Kururugi– gruñó el muchacho, molesto por tener que cumplir las formalidades casi sin aliento–. Necesito entrar inmediatamente a hablar con el Príncipe Schneizel.

El soldado lo miró, confuso.

– Me temo que eso es imposible ahora mismo, Lord Kururugi– informó con tono de disculpa–. Su Alteza Schneizel salió del Palacio de Gobierno hace ya casi media hora.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y hacia a dónde ha ido!?– preguntó a voz en grito.

– Lo ignoro, señor– respondió el soldado.

Suzaku sintió la frustración recorrer su cuerpo con virulenta ferocidad. Tenía que pensar como Schneizel, intentar adivinar a dónde iría con Lelouch, pero en esos momentos no se veía capaz de pensar ni como Suzaku Kururugi. Por suerte, Rollo tiró de su brazo para acercar el oído del Caballero a sus labios.

– Cálmate– le espetó en tono ácido–. Seguro que Carares o Kanon Maldini saben algo. Pide hablar con uno de ellos y luego pide un coche.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Suzaku asintió y repitió lo que le dijo Rollo. Dada su posición como protegido del Emperador, los soldados lo dejaron pasar sin demora alguna y le aseguraron que en cuanto volviera a salir tendría un coche esperándolo. Rollo siguió a Suzaku a través de los pasillos y oficinas, de camino al despacho del Gobernador Carares.

Todo el mundo dejaba pasar a Suzaku en cuanto lo reconocían, pero a Rollo lo miraban con suspicacia. El niño estaba seguro de que Villetta se enteraría de eso y también de que lo reprendería por llevar a cabo un acto tan temerario sin contar con el resto del equipo de Inteligencia, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Él y Suzaku estaban subiendo una escalera cuando les salió al paso Kanon Maldini, la mano derecha de Schneizel el Britannia.

Alguno de los más lúcidos generales del Área 12 le informó a Suzaku que, seguramente, Kanon y su obcecada fidelidad a Schneizel serían un obstáculo, sobre todo si conocía las verdaderas intenciones del Primer Ministro.

De momento, había que guardar las apariencias.

– ¡Conde Maldini!– exclamó Suzaku, intentando insuflar a su voz un correcto tono de preocupación, lo cual, dada la situación, no fue especialmente complicado. Kanon miró a Suzaku con gesto confuso– ¿¡Dónde está el Príncipe Schneizel!?

Kanon ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Suzaku y a Rollo respectivamente.

– Lord Kururugi– saludó con una tranquilidad que irritaba sobremanera a Rollo y a Suzaku–. Me temo que el Príncipe ha salido por otra emergencia... – después su rostro dejó de estar tranquilo y comenzó a irradiar una leve preocupación– ¿No estarán aquí por su compañero Lelouch, verdad?

Suzaku se quedó de piedra, incapaz de decir algo con sentido. En cambio, Rollo dio un paso al frente.

– Mi hermano está aquí, ¿verdad?– preguntó con tono suplicante. Ambos sabían que la respuesta era no, pero Rollo quería averiguar dónde _sí_ estaba Lelouch–. ¿Está bien?

El cabello de Kanon brilló con destellos rosados cuando sacudió la cabeza.

– Me temo que Su Alteza Schneizel lo ha acompañado al hospital– anunció.

Rollo y Suzaku se miraron mutuamente, solo para encontrar el mismo gesto de miedo y desconcierto en las facciones del otro. Incapaces de asimilar la información de golpe, se quedaron en silencio con una sola idea en sus mentes.

Lelouch estaba en el hospital. A solas. Con Schneizel.

**(NA: RAPE!! :3)**

* * *

La comodidad que sentía era tal que Lelouch se llegó a preguntar si a caso aquel dolor de cabeza lo había matado y en esos momentos se encontraba descansando en el más allá. Aunque quizás el más allá no debería apestar a antisépticos y plástico. Y seguramente en el más allá no habría nadie dispuesto a pasarle los dedos por entre el cabello una y otra vez... Amodorrándolo... Calmándolo...

Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando se dio cuenta de que no era normal que hubiera alguien pasándole la mano por el cabello. Sobresaltado, pero también demasiado débil como para darse prisa, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco e inmaculado. El olor a antiséptico penetró con más fuerza en sus fosas nasales y tuvo una idea más clara de dónde estaba: un hospital. La mano que había estado acariciando su cabello se detuvo. Curioso, Lelouch giró la cabeza sobre la almohada.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?– susurró Schneizel con suavidad.

Lelouch intentó incorporarse y no tuvo ningún problema. Volvió a mirar al Príncipe y, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Era, también, la primera vez que se interesaba por el físico de alguien. Siempre había tenido buen criterio a la hora de juzgar los rostros y los cuerpos de los demás, pero nunca le había interesado especialmente. En cambio, en aquel mismo instante, Schneizel le parecía increíblemente atractivo, independientemente de que fuera un hombre.

Entonces recordó que le había formulado una pregunta y seguía esperando una respuesta.

– Yo... Bien– consiguió decir–. ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado?

Schneizel sonrió de forma amable y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Lelouch, obligándolo suavemente a volver a recostarse. El muchacho no opuso resistencia y se dejó caer con cuidado. Le sorprendió que no le importara la escasa distancia entre su cuerpo y el del Príncipe de Britannia, que se había sentado en el espacio sobrante de la cama, a pesar de tener una silla de aspecto incómodo al lado. De hecho, cuando Schneizel dejó su mano apoyada sobre su hombro, Lelouch se sintió complacido.

– El médico dijo que había sido por el estrés, que solo necesitas descansar– dijo con su voz atrayentemente mesurada.

Lelouch asintió y cerró los ojos una vez más. Sentía que si no se movía con tiento, el dolor volvería a arremeter con aquella virulenta ferocidad. Suavemente, los dedos de Schneizel volvieron a pasar por su cabello, haciéndolo sonreír levemente. La mano que había estado descansando en su hombro descendió con cuidado hasta su muñeca, para luego coger la mano del propio Lelouch con timidez, casi como si Schneizel le pidiera permiso.

Como única respuesta, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Schneizel y ladeó la cabeza, abandonándose lentamente al sueño.


End file.
